Because You're Mine
by ElaineDex
Summary: Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she’s back…but where does that leave Hope, Lorne’s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?
1. Chapter 1

Date : 09.10.2008

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she's back…but where does that leave Hope, Lorne's new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Authors Note : This story is a stand alone and has nothing to do with my other stories. It involves my character, Dr Ellie Harrison and of course Major Evan Lorne. If you have read any of my previous stories then the only thing I would ask you to keep in mind is the love story between Ellie and Lorne and how they have battled long and hard to be together despite many obstacles. So, all I can say is "Here we go again!".**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A year and a half ago things had been different on Atlantis. Dr Elizabeth Weir had run the city with a firm, but fair hand, Dr Carson Beckett had been alive and well and in control of the infirmary and Dr Ellie Harrison had been Dr Rodney McKay's Assistant.

Nowadays things were much changed.

Richard Woolsey of the IOA was in charge now that Weir had been lost to the Replicators and Colonel Samantha Carter had been called back to the SGC, Dr Jennifer Keller was trying to live up to Beckett's hard earned reputation and Ellie had been replaced by Dr Hope Stewart after being taken by the Wraith on an off-world mission and was listed as MIA (missing in action) and was assumed dead.

These events had of course left their marks on most members of the Atlantis expedition, none more so than Major Evan Lorne.

He and Ellie had been a mere two weeks away from returning to Earth to be married and when she had been taken he had been devastated, making every off-world mission a personal quest to find her, much like Dr Daniel Jackson had when Shar'e had been taken by Apophis.

He had not taken too kindly at first to the arrival of Ellie's replacement, Hope, and the beginning of their relationship had not been an easy one.

But time was a great healer and whilst Lorne could never forget the love of his life, he found that he longed for companionship, someone to share his life with, someone he could share funny moments and laugh with.

Someone to love him.

Hope became that person and everyone on Atlantis watched their relationship turn from tempestuous to friendly and finally to something more.

Some people, such as Lyssa Hunter, who'd been Ellie's best friend, thought that Hope and Lorne were moving a little too fast and despite Lorne's reassurances that this wasn't the case, she couldn't be convinced otherwise, her loyalty to Ellie sometimes impeding her attempts to become good friends with Hope.

Now the story continues one year, three months and ten days after Ellie first disappeared…

**oooooooooooooo**

Richard Woolsey regarded Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex and Dr. Rodney McKay carefully, clearing his throat nervously several times.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow at Ronon from across the briefing room table as the silence continued to stretch before them.

"Um…was there a reason you called us all in here only I was kinda busy…?", he asked eventually and Woolsey cleared his throat again and folded his arms.

"I don't quite know how to tell you all this…Major Lorne especially will need to be told but I'm not quite sure…", Woolsey began but stopped as Sheppard said,

"Just spit it out".

"SGA-3 were off world this afternoon and they came across someone we, sorry, you, probably thought that you would never see again", Woolsey began and Sheppard suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he straightened in his chair, his attention caught.

"Who?", he asked and Teyla, Ronon and McKay also leant forward as Woolsey glanced at them in turn.

"It's Dr Ellie Harrison…they found her", he replied.

The silence around the room deafened them and just when it looked like none of Sheppard's team were capable of uttering a response, Teyla said,

"And is she alright? Where has she been all this time?".

"Well, that's what I'd like you to find out", Woolsey replied and turned to Sheppard. "I told Major Reece and his team to stay with her on the planet until you and your team get there, you'll be the best ones to judge whether she is who she says she is. Major Reece seems to be quite sure but…".

"I think Major Lorne would be better…", Sheppard interrupted but Woolsey shook his head.

"Major Lorne would let his heart cloud his judgement and I cant afford to have yet another impostor running free around the halls of Atlantis", he replied and Sheppard sighed deeply.

He knew that Lorne's training and integrity would not let him endanger Atlantis and if there was a glimmer of a doubt that this was not Ellie, then he would leave her where they found her…but…there was no need to drag the Major to the planet just in case this woman was not, as Woolsey had said, who she said she was.

And there was Hope to consider now. She and Lorne had been dating for the past six months and they had moved into the same room together within the first three months of those six and now the couple seemed inseparable.

"When do we leave?" McKay, who hadn't spoken up to that moment, asked and Woolsey looked at his watch.

"As soon as you are ready".

"Okay, let's go gear up", Sheppard said, nodding to Woolsey and as they all went to pass by him, the former IOA agent held up a hand and said,

"Please, just bear in mind that if there is any shadow of a doubt that this person is not Dr Harrison, then she does not set foot into this city".

"We hear ya", Sheppard replied and Woolsey nodded, folding his arms again as he watched the four leave.

'Never a dull moment', he thought to himself as he gathered up his folders and prepared to leave the briefing room himself.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dr Hope Stewart sighed and turned away from her laptop. She couldn't concentrate since Rodney had come into the lab earlier looking all upset and flustered.

Her friend had muttered something about having to go off-world suddenly with his team and that he didn't know how long he would be away for.

He had barked orders at her and Zelenka about what he wanted doing whilst he was gone and then he had disappeared.

Frowning, she turned and looked at Zelenka who was sat by her side, working on his own laptop.

"What do you suppose was the matter with Rodney?", she asked and Zelenka shrugged.

"With him it could be anything", the Czech muttered and Hope smiled, knowing that he was right.

Rodney blew hot and cold with them all the time, but despite that the three of them had formed a close bond since she had first arrived on Atlantis.

'A lot has happened since I had first arrived on Atlantis', she mused. Least of all her blossoming romance with one hot Major.

As if on cue, Lorne popped his head around the lab door and grinned at her.

"Hey gorgeous", he greeted her and she returned his smile happily.

Before she had a chance to reply though, Zelenka slid off of his lab stool and glided over to Lorne.

"Why Major I never knew you felt that way…", he joked and Lorne gave a little self-conscious laugh and moved out of the way to let the doctor pass by.

When they were alone, Lorne moved further into the lab and stood to Hope's right. He lifted a hand and caressed her shoulder as he said,

"I just wanted to let you know that I might not make dinner tonight. Sheppard and his team have had to go off world and since I'm now in control of the cities' security I have to do a double shift".

Hope pouted at him and he bent to kiss her.

When they pulled apart she said,

"You got any idea where Sheppard's team has gone? McKay came in here all flustered, saying something about going off world but he was real cagey and wouldn't say where they were headed to".

"I did think that they left in a hurry. Probably something McKay has meddled with and they have to get back and let him fix it before it explodes", Lorne said, his obvious dislike for her colleague coming through as it did every once in a while and Hope whacked his arm.

"Now you know that Rodney doesn't make mistakes Evan", she assured him, but as he looked at her he saw that there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and he smiled.

"I should get going. Just carry on without me this evening as like I said, I'm not sure what time I'll be done", he reminded her before dropping a kiss onto her forehead and leaving the lab.

Hope sighed and admired his retreating ass.

"I'll be waiting", she whispered to herself dreamily as he disappeared from view.

**OoOoOoO**

Major James Reece headed back toward the wooden shack where he and his team had first stumbled across Ellie and he found her standing just inside the doorway, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

She looked much the same as she had the last time he'd seen her back on Atlantis. Her hair was somewhat longer though and he could tell that underneath the peasant style dress she wore, she had lost some of the curves he had always admired, but other than that and as far as he could tell, this was Ellie.

He glanced at the tall, dark haired, rugged looking man whom was sat by the fire, his expression stony and said,

"Lt. Colonel Sheppard and his team are on their way".

"Evan isn't coming too?", Ellie asked, her eyes hopeful until Reece shook his head.

"Just Sheppard for now".

Ellie jumped as the man in the chair suddenly stood, making the legs scrape harshly along the wooden floor and Reece grimaced at the sound and watched as Ellie moved over to him.

"I warned you that this would happen", the man said, sounding angry and Ellie shook her head.

"Drew, there are procedures that must be followed, I told you that. They'll want to know that I am who I say I am. John is head of security remember, it's his job to come out here first", she said.

The man gripped Ellie's upper arms and whilst Reece could see that the other man's hold was firm, his grip was not harsh and he merely continued to watch on with interest as the man said,

"All I know is that if I hadn't seen you in all this time then I would be the first one out here".

Ellie remained silent, trying to hold on to her beliefs that Lorne would still care about her and that if he wasn't coming out here to see her for himself then there had to be a damn good reason.

Just then Lieutenant Tyler stuck his head inside the doorway and said to Reece,

"The gate just activated Sir…it should be Colonel Sheppard and his team".

Reece nodded and looked back at Ellie who had turned to face them, Drew releasing her from his hold.

"You should stay here, I'll bring them to you", Reece said and Ellie nodded, offering him a wobbly smile which he returned before he and Tyler left the shack.

"Are you sure that this is what you really want?", Drew asked of her once they were alone again and she nodded and moved closer to him.

"You know that it is", she replied and Drew sighed deeply.

She knew that he was reluctant for her to go back to Atlantis for reasons that she hadn't wanted to acknowledge for months now and if it weren't for one other reason in particular, then she also knew that he wouldn't have agreed to come with her back to Atlantis.

"Lyssa will be pleased to see you", she said, touching his arm and Drew nodded, wanting to pull her into his arms but refraining from doing so as always.

They were silent for a moment before Ellie began to pace the floor nervously.

"I cant believe how scared I am of seeing them", she said and Drew took a seat again.

"If they're all as wonderful as you've described then I am certain that you have nothing to worry about", he said and Ellie wrapped her arms around herself again, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Just then they heard voices outside and then Sheppard stepped inside the shack, closely followed by McKay, Teyla and Ronon.

For a moment Ellie stared at them and they stared at her, no-one uttering a word until Teyla said,

"Ellie…it is good to see you", and she stepped forward and embraced a trembling Ellie.

"It's so wonderful to see you all again…", Ellie replied, her eyes meeting Sheppard's as she returned Teyla's hug.

"It's good to see you too Ellie…you alright?", Sheppard said and she nodded as Teyla released her.

"You've lost weight", McKay stated and Ellie smiled at him.

"I missed you too Rodney", she said, stepping forward and embracing her old friend and colleague.

"Who's he?", Ronon asked bluntly, his eyes coldly assessing Drew, who upon reading Ronon's threatening glare stood and went to move forward but Ellie released McKay and stepped in front of him and he stopped behind her.

"Everyone, this is Drew", she said and then pointedly looked at Sheppard as she continued, "Drew Hunter…Lyssa's older half brother. He saved me from the Wraith about a month after I was taken and I've been with him since. I owe him my life".

"Lyssa has never mentioned an older brother", Sheppard stated, glancing at Ronon who frowned.

"She once told me that her father had had a son with a woman before he met her mother…but she hardly saw him", he offered and Sheppard's brow furrowed as he regarded Drew suspiciously and wondered why his fiancée had never mentioned this brother to him.

Ellie couldn't wait a moment longer and had to ask,

"How's Evan? Why didn't he come out here?".

Sheppard shuffled his feet and said,

"Um…Lorne doesn't know we found you yet Ellie. Woolsey wanted us to come out here and make sure that you are you and we didn't want to upset Lorne if there was no need to".

Ellie frowned.

"Woolsey?", she asked and McKay waved a hand.

"Yeah, he's in charge of Atlantis now…and I so should have been given that position after Sam left to go back to the SGC", he said and Ellie's frown deepened.

"Sam? Samantha Carter?", she queried and Teyla said,

"A lot has happened in the time that you have been away".

"It sounds like it. What happened to Elizabeth?", Ellie replied and Sheppard cleared his throat.

"Replicators", he said and Ellie looked shocked.

"Drew and I tried to contact Atlantis but were not successful. We managed to commandeer a ship…", she stopped as Ronon interrupted,

"You mean you stole one", he said, glaring at Drew who returned the glare as Ellie continued on,

"I thought I plotted the course right but when we arrived, Atlantis was gone".

"We kinda had to move house", Sheppard said and Ellie nodded.

"I figured that…I was devastated and we've been searching you out ever since. When we ran into Major Reece earlier I couldn't believe it".

Sheppard nodded and they fell silent for a moment and that was when they heard a baby's cry.

"What's that?", McKay asked warily, looking toward the door that led into another room.

Ellie blushed and moved toward the door as they watched her.

"It's a baby Rodney…my baby…", she announced, leaving them with their mouths open as she disappeared into the other room.

"Oh boy", Sheppard breathed, glaring at Drew accusingly and Lyssa's brother glared back, a half-smile hovering on his lips until Ellie re-emerged holding a baby, but it was not the newborn that they had expected.

The baby was in fact around six months old with a shock of dark brown hair and his amazing blue eyes twinkled at them as he looked at the group before him with some interest.

"But…hang on a minute", Rodney spluttered and Teyla smiled and moved forward to catch one of the baby's small hands in hers.

"Major Lorne is a father", she said and Ellie nodded, tears pooling in her eyes even though she was smiling.

"Yes…this is Kyle. Drew delivered him…I dont know what i'd have done without him", she said, glancing over at Drew who was watching her and the baby.

"I too now have a son", Teyla said and Ellie looked back at her friend.

"Really? Teyla that's fantastic news…and Kanan is the father?", she said and Teyla blushed.

"He is. We named the baby Torren John".

Ellie smiled and looked over at Sheppard.

"How'd you get your name in there?", she asked teasingly but before Sheppard could respond, McKay said,

"I cant quite believe that either and it still troubles me to this day".

"Rodney I thought we cleared this up", Teyla said and McKay was about to respond when Sheppard said.

"Can we discuss this another time guys. I think we need to come to a decision about whether we think Ellie is in fact our Ellie".

Teyla smiled at Ellie then stepped back and Ellie moved over to Drew and handed him Kyle.

"Ask me anything", she said, holding her hands out.

"Um…", Sheppard said, glancing at the others for support.

"Tell me how to divert a puddle jumper's shield power to life support", McKay said suddenly and Ellie grinned at him and began to explain how she would go about doing the task he had suggested.

She was only half-way through the procedure when Sheppard held his hands up.

"Okay…get your stuff. Keller can run whatever other necessary tests she needs to confirm you're you", he said and Ellie's smile faltered as Rodney looked at her proudly.

"Keller?", she asked.

"Beckett's, well, Beckett's kinda in and out right now", Sheppard tried to explain the situation but failed miserably and Ellie sighed.

"I will have so much to catch up on and I cant wait to see Lyssa and Evan", she said and Teyla and Sheppard exchanged a worried glance.

"What about him?", Ronon asked, nodding toward Drew who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange but chose now to speak.

"I go where she goes", he said, holding Kyle against his chest.

"That's alright isn't it?", Ellie asked, looking to Sheppard. "I mean, he wants to see Lyssa and I…I'd like him to come with us".

Sheppard regarded Drew and thought of Lyssa's reaction to this man who claimed to be her older half-brother.

'Would she be pleased or would she blame him for allowing him to come to Atlantis?', he wondered, but eventually he said,

"Yeah it's alright. Lyssa might kick my ass…but that's fine…".

Ellie smiled her thanks at him before moving quickly around the shack to gather together what meagre belongings her, Drew and Kyle had and then they were ready to go.

**OoOoOo**

Lorne stood in the gate room, impatiently waiting for Chuck to give him the sensor reports from the east pier. He had hoped to catch Hope for at least a coffee break before she headed to bed but at this rate he'd miss her and she'd be asleep.

"Tell you what, why don't you just radio them through to me as soon as you have them", he said eventually and Chuck shrugged.

"Sure Major, no problem".

Lorne nodded and moved off. He was half-way down the gate room steps when the gate began to activate and he looked back up toward Chuck who said,

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC".

"Lower the shield", Lorne instructed just as Woolsey appeared on the steps beside him.

"Major Lorne…shouldn't you be doing rounds…or something?", the older man asked in an effort to get rid of Lorne before Sheppard came through, possibly with Ellie but Lorne said,

"I was just waiting on the sensor reports for the east pier".

Woolsey smiled nervously as Major Reece and his team came through the gate and Lorne frowned at him, thinking that he was acting a little oddly, before turning his attention to his arriving colleagues.

He saw Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney and it took a moment for him to realise that two other people were with them and then another moment for him to register that one of the strangers did indeed look achingly familiar.

Time in the gate room suddenly seemed to stop and everyone remained still and watched as Ellie stepped forward, her eyes searching Lorne's uncertainly.

Lorne felt like he'd had all the air knocked out of him as he realised that it was Ellie that was stood in the middle of the gate room floor looking up at him.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out and he felt a lump begin to form in his throat and he couldn't swallow past it.

Tears escaped Ellie's eyes and slid down her cheeks. She wanted to move but the sight of Lorne had her rooted to the spot and she felt breathless and dizzy all at once.

Suddenly something seemed to spring to life inside of them both and as Ellie moved forward, Lorne descended the stairs two at a time and they met at the bottom, Lorne lifting Ellie against him as they flung their arms around one another.

Everyone else exchanged looks and later they would all concede that at that moment there was not one dry eye in the gate room.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 13.10.2008

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorne and Ellie pulled apart, but only far enough to enable them to see one another's faces and Lorne whispered,

"I cant believe you're really here…".

"Me neither…I missed you so much Evan", Ellie replied, her hands going to his face and she pressed her lips to his and Lorne felt guilt immediately pierce his heart as he closed his eyes but didn't exactly return her kiss.

If Ellie noticed his half-reluctant response she never let on and instead pulled out of his arms and grasped his hand in hers.

"I want to introduce you to someone", she said and as she pulled him toward Sheppard and the others, Drew stepped forward, Kyle in his arms.

Ellie smiled at him as she released Lorne's hand and took the baby from him.

She and Drew had talked many times about what would happen if this moment ever came to pass and Drew understood that she would introduce him to Lorne after she had shown him their son.

Slowly turning to face a bewildered looking Lorne again, Ellie said,

"Evan…meet your son. This is Kyle".

Lorne stared at her for a moment, unable to drag his eyes from hers as he tried to comprehend what she had just said to him.

"Son?", he asked eventually, his eyes going to the baby she held.

"I was pregnant when the Wraith took me…", Ellie explained, swallowing more tears as Lorne reached out and touched one of the baby's small hands.

"I…I…", Lorne tried to speak but no words would come and Ellie smiled at him.

"Kyle was the name we picked that night we discussed having children…you remember don't you?", she asked and Lorne nodded, memories of the night she spoke of flooding his mind…

**_Flashback_**

Lorne pulled Ellie down from her position astride him and tucked her in against his side, their breathing still laboured from their recent love making.

"When we have babies what shall we call them?", Ellie asked eventually, her fingertips drawing lazy circles on his chest and Lorne looked down at the top of her head, his heart pounding at the thought of her being pregnant with his child.

When he didn't answer straight away, she craned her neck and angled her head so that she could see his face.

"Evan?", she queried and Lorne grinned at her as he tried to find his voice.

"I like Kyle for a boy…Daisy for a girl…", he said and Ellie moved up to look at him better.

"Daisy!? No chance!! Daisy?", she said, laughing and Lorne pretended to look hurt as she asked,

"Where the heck did you get that name from?", and he wrapped his arms around her so that she couldn't get away as he replied,

"Daisy Duke…you know, from The Dukes of Hazard?".

Ellie's mouth opened and closed in mild outrage as she wriggled against him and Lorne laughed as she said,

"So you secretly like blondes huh? Jessica Simpson does it for you does she?", and she struggled against him so much that Lorne rolled her onto her back and pinned her wrists either side of her head as he settled in between her thighs.

"_You_ do it for me", he told her, his mouth against hers and Ellie smiled.

"Okay…when we have a boy we'll call him Kyle or maybe Evan Junior or Hayden…", she trailed off as Lorne shook his head and nuzzled her neck.

"I like Kyle", he stated again, just before his mouth covered hers…

**_End of Flashback_**

"Kyle's a great name", Lorne managed to say.

He felt like he'd been steam-rolled over as Ellie handed him the baby.

"I want you to meet someone else too", Ellie said as Kyle seemed to settle quite comfortably in his father's arms and Lorne looked at her as she pulled Drew closer.

"This is Drew Hunter. He rescued me and I've stayed with him whilst trying to find you and Atlantis again…he saved my life Evan", she said and Lorne looked at the man before him.

Drew looked dangerous. He was well built and wore a similar kind of look on his face to that which Ronon did, one that told people that basically he took no shit!

From anyone…

The fact that his name was Hunter was totally lost on him, having so many other details to take into consideration and he held his spare hand out to Drew and said,

"Thank you for looking after Ellie and…and my son".

Drew nodded and shook Lorne's hand firmly but he remained silent and Lorne had no idea what was going on in the mans' mind.

Suddenly Woolsey stepped forward and said as he approached Ellie,

"Okay well, could we maybe move this happy get-together from the gate room and to the infirmary. Ellie we need to check you and your son over, along with Mr Hunter here…you know how procedure goes".

"Richard, congratulations on your new position", Ellie greeted him as Reece and Sheppard's teams began to move away, only Sheppard remaining behind.

"Thank you Dr Harrison and I'm sure everyone will be glad to see your safe return to Atlantis", Woolsey replied and Ellie looked to Lorne and offered him a shaky smile.

"I hope you're right", she said.

ooo

Ellie had insisted that Dr Keller check Kyle over first, wanting to make sure that hers and Lorne's son was as healthy as he could be before she even allowed Beckett's replacement to move onto herself.

As Keller took blood samples from her and a nurse checked Drew, Ellie observed Lorne as he stood watching over a now sleeping Kyle.

She knew that something was wrong even though he hadn't spoken a word to suggest that there was.

But she knew Lorne.

She had expected him to be astounded at her return to Atlantis, but he seemed way too quiet and withdrawn for her liking and if she was truthful she hadn't expected him to be so distant. He hadn't touched her since they had reached the infirmary and he was beginning to scare her.

Her heart clenched as a thought entered her mind.

'What if he has found someone else?', she thought. But then she quickly quashed the idea.

He couldn't have…could he?

Suddenly Keller's voice penetrated her thoughts and she blinked at the Doctor as she tried to concentrate on what she was saying to her.

"Okay Dr Harrison, you're a little dehydrated and I'd like to keep you and Kyle in overnight, more as a precaution than anything else".

Lorne moved over to join Keller as she indicated that Ellie climb into the infirmary bed that she was already sat on.

"Is everything alright?", he asked, concern etching his brow and Keller smiled kindly at him.

"Yes Major…keeping Ellie and Kyle overnight is just a standard procedure under these kinds of circumstances…nothing to worry about", she assured him and Lorne nodded, his eyes avoiding Ellie's.

Keller sensed the growing tension and excused herself, saying that she would be back later with some food and water for Ellie and then left them alone.

Lorne took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed at Ellie's hip.

"It's so good to see you", he said quietly, taking her hands in his and Ellie smiled but when he looked at her face he saw that it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's going on Evan?", she asked and Lorne shook his head, amazed at the fact that she still seemed to know him so well, even after all this time.

"I…", he began, but she cut him off, her voice sounding slightly panicked as she said,

"Is it Kyle? He is yours Evan I swear…but if you want a DNA test we can…", she stopped though as Lorne suddenly gripped her face in his palms and she blinked at him.

"Ellie no…I know Kyle's mine, anyone can see that he's the spit of me…", he assured her but still she couldn't relax and she asked,

"Then what is it? What's wrong?".

Lorne closed his eyes, his heart aching. How could he say the words that he knew would break her heart?

"You've lost weight", he said randomly and Ellie coloured.

"So everyone keeps telling me…I missed the chocolate cake…and you", she said and Lorne removed his hands from her face and clasped her fingers, squeezing them tightly.

"When the Wraith took you I almost lost my mind. For months we searched for you but there was no trace. Not even Michael or Todd could shed any light on which Hive ship you were on", he said and Ellie's eyes widened.

"You asked Michael if he knew where I was?", she asked and Lorne shrugged.

"I was desperate enough to try anything to get you back", he replied. "Everything that happened around here was like a blur to me most days. Dr Weir and the Replicators, Atlantis moving location…nothing seemed to matter".

"I'm sorry", Ellie said, tears pooling in her eyes but Lorne shook his head fiercely.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", he told her, blinking back tears of his own as he added, "But I do".

Ellie pulled her hands from his and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and Lorne breathed in the scent of her that had once been so familiar.

"I love you", he heard her whisper and he shook his head again and pulled back from her, his eyes searching hers for what looked like forgiveness and Ellie knew that something bad was coming, she could see it in his expression.

"Just tell me what's wrong Evan", she said, her voice barely audible and he had to look away from her for a moment.

Eventually he looked back at her and said,

"I need to talk to you…about us".

Ellie looked at him for the longest time before stating,

"You've met someone else".

It wasn't a question and Lorne felt like she could read his mind and he struggled to reply. In fact, he remained silent for so long that Ellie began to babble,

"It's alright…I don't blame you…I was gone a long time…I...", finally her breath hitched on a sob and Lorne caught her face in his hands again, forcing her to look at him as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you Ellie…I didn't plan it…any of it…you have to know that and we've only been together for about six months", he said.

"Who is she?", Ellie asked, shakily pushing his hands away from her face and Lorne reluctantly let go.

"Her name is Dr Hope Stewart…she was sent from the SGC as your replacement".

"Six months", Ellie repeated his earlier words as though she was slowly absorbing everything he was telling her.

"Yeah…", Lorne replied gently.

"So you've…you've slept with her I presume?", Ellie asked, her voice turning hard and Lorne tried to grab her hands again but she pulled them away, out of his reach.

"Ellie don't", he implored her, but she shook her head at him.

"How can I not?", she asked, her voice breaking again as her world crashed down around her.

Lorne reached out and pulled her against him, relieved when she didn't resist and he whispered into her hair,

"I'm so sorry…".

Ellie sobbed against his chest, unable to keep in the pain of losing him just when she thought she'd been reunited with him.

Eventually, when she fell into an exhausted sleep, he gently lowered her back against the pillows and pulled the blanket up around her, his heart heavy as he looked at her frail form, the dark circles under her eyes more apparent now that she was relaxed in sleep.

She must have been through hell and he wished he could have been there for her through it all…especially the birth of their son.

Turning he looked to where Keller had set up a make-shift cradle for Kyle not far from Ellie's bed and he moved so that he could look at his sleeping son once again.

Silently he vowed to be there for his child everyday of his life, regardless of what happened between himself and Ellie now.

Glancing at his watch he realised with a start that it was almost morning.

With one last glance at his son and Ellie he left the infirmary. He needed to talk to Hope before anyone else did.

**OoOoOoOo**

When Keller had confirmed to Sheppard that Ellie was indeed who she said she was, he had reported to Woolsey and then gone back to his and Lyssa's quarters.

As he entered she sat up in bed, running her hands through her blonde hair and blinking as he hit the light panel.

"Hey", she said softly and Sheppard smiled crookedly at her.

"Hey to you too".

"Where did you go to? I heard you went off-world but no-one seemed to know where to", Lyssa said as he pulled off his boots and sat on the bed at her side.

"I have some good news and some news that I'm not so sure about", he told her and she twisted so that she could get a better look at him.

She leant forward and kissed him on the lips before pulling back.

"Okay…spill", she said and Sheppard reached out and tucked a stray piece of her hair back behind her ear.

"Lyssa…we found Ellie", he said and she blinked at him for a moment as though she wasn't certain that she had heard him correctly.

"What? Where is she? Have you brought her back to the city?", she asked excitedly and when he nodded she went to move off the bed but he snagged her around the waist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"She's in the infirmary, with Lorne, getting checked out…she and their son", he told her and Lyssa's mouth made an 'O' shape as she stared at him incredulously.

"She had a baby?", she asked and Sheppard nodded.

"Apparently she was pregnant when the Wraith took her…Kyle is about six months old now…I think".

"Kyle…Oh jeez, John, has Evan told her about Hope yet?", she asked, her face paling and Sheppard shrugged.

"I doubt he'll tell her just yet", he said and Lyssa went to move off the bed again but he snagged her waist once more.

"John I should go see her…", Lyssa began but he shook his head at her.

"Give them a little time first…and besides…I said I had some other news", he said and she sighed and sat back down and regarded him impatiently.

"Ellie hasn't been alone whilst she's been missing. Someone rescued her from the Wraith and has stayed with her since…even delivered Kyle", he said and Lyssa held her hands out to him when he didn't elaborate.

"Who?", she queried and Sheppard narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know that older half-brother of yours that you never mentioned to me…", he trailed off as Lyssa shot off the bed before he could stop her, but then she stopped and spun back to face him.

"Drew! She's been with Drew? I'll kill him if he's touched her…", she said and Sheppard also stood.

"How come you never told me you had another brother?", he asked and Lyssa raked a hand through her hair again and sighed deeply.

"Drew is the bad boy of the family…I rarely saw him and whenever he came to visit, my parents would always end up arguing. I haven't seen him for years John and I just didn't think…", she trailed off as Sheppard shrugged.

"Well, I guess I don't mind, just so long as he hasn't done anything sinister", he said and Lyssa laughed.

"No, there's nothing 'sinister'. Where is Drew, is he in the infirmary too?", she asked and Sheppard nodded.

"Yeah, he was asking after you when we arrived back here, after he managed to prise his eyes off of Lorne that is…".

Lyssa groaned.

She knew what her brother was like when it came to women and she vowed to castrate him personally if he'd even so much as breathed the word seduction in Ellie's general direction.

"I really should go see them", she said but again Sheppard shook his head.

"The morning will be soon enough", he advised and Lyssa sighed and moved back to the bed.

"Okay…I'll wait…but only because I want to give Lorne and Ellie some time together", she said and Sheppard relaxed and began to get undressed.

Things were about to change on Atlantis, he could feel it in his bones and the morning was definitely soon enough!

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 19.10.2008

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorne entered his and Hope's quarters as quietly as possible but he found that she was already awake and just emerging from the bathroom, her bathrobe on and she was towel-drying her hair.

"Hey, that was some night shift wasn't it", she commented and he froze and looked at her.

"What do you mean?", he asked, wondering had someone else already told her of last nights events, but Hope merely smiled at him as she threw the towel to one side and reached for a brush to detangle her blonde locks.

"You were gone all night Evan…I thought you were only doing a few hours?", she said and Lorne relaxed a little and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

"Hope, I need to talk to you", he said and the tone of his voice made her pause mid-brush and she regarded him, her brow furrowing at the expression on his face.

"What is it? Has someone been hurt?", she asked, dread filling her heart at the thought that someone on Sheppard's team had been injured or worse, killed, on last nights' off-world mission.

Lorne shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that…in fact its quite the opposite. Sheppard's team brought someone back with them…", he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands and Hope knew immediately who that 'someone' was.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she said,

"They found Ellie didn't they".

Lorne nodded, unable to speak for a moment and Hope sat down beside him, her mind filling with what bits of information she had gleaned over the last six months about Dr Ellie Harrison.

She knew that Ellie had been taken by the Wraith some fifteen months ago and that Lorne had been a mess for months afterwards. She knew that all of her predecessors' colleagues still held her in high regard and that no-one had a bad word to say about her…but that was kind of it.

No-one had ever seemed willing, when asked, to discuss the kind of relationship that Lorne had had with Ellie.

"That's not it though", Lorne's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up to seem him twisting to face her.

She waited for him to speak again and she could see that he was obviously finding this immensely difficult and as a lump formed in her throat she reached out and touched his face.

He covered her hand with his and said,

"I didn't know…but Ellie was pregnant when she was taken by the Wraith. She had a baby boy six months ago, Kyle…it's a name we'd picked…", he trailed off, obviously deciding that that was information that Hope did not need to know and he cleared his throat before continuing,

"I've been in the infirmary with them, that's why I've been away all night".

Hope nodded, trying to take in the fact that he had just told her that not only was his 'fiancée' back, he was now a father too.

"And are they both alright?", she forced herself to ask and Lorne looked away, trying to hide the pain in his eyes but she saw it anyway, it was etched as plain as day on his handsome face.

"Kyle is remarkably healthy and doing well. Ellie's lost weight and looks exhausted", he said and she took a deep breath, one question burning in her mind but she wasn't certain if it was too soon to ask it or not.

Lorne looked back at her and removing her hand from his face, held it and squeezed her fingers as he read her mind, or so it seemed as he said,

"I told her about you".

Hope opened her mouth but couldn't seem to find the right words and eventually said,

"And how did she take it?".

Lorne looked away and closed his eyes as he remembered how Ellie had sobbed openly in his arms.

"Not too well".

They remained silent for a moment or two until Hope said,

"Evan…if you need time, I'll understand…", she trailed off though as he shook his head.

"Hope, I made a commitment to you when we moved in together and I'm not going to just forget that…and I don't want you to think that I will", he said and she smiled at him, but sadness tinged her voice as she replied,

"And I love you even more for that…but you have to admit that things are going to be different around here from now on".

Lorne nodded and sighed as Hope pulled him close for a hug.

She was glad for the chance to hide her face in his neck as tears pooled in her eyes. She had tried to act strong for him, to not show that the news of Ellie and the baby had devastated her, but the strain was getting too much and she had to bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut so that she didn't break down.

She wanted to ask a myriad of questions.

'How did he feel about Ellie and did he still have feelings for her? He'd said that he wasn't going to just forget his commitment to her, Hope, but how did she know that once things had settled down that he wouldn't change his mind and want to go back to Ellie?'.

Eventually they pulled apart and Lorne offered her a wobbly smile and said,

"I cant promise that things are going to be easy for a while…".

"I know Evan…", Hope replied, then added, "But you can promise me one thing…".

"What is it?", he asked and she bit her lip and regarded him for a moment before replying,

"Don't keep things from me or lie to me at any point…I'd rather you break up with me than keep me in the dark about how you feel".

"I can do that", he replied and she forced a smile as he continued, "I should grab a quick shower and get back to the infirmary".

Hope nodded as a knot began to form in her stomach.

'Why did she feel like she was losing him already?', she wondered as he disappeared into the bathroom.

She shook her head and told herself that she was just being silly. Only time would tell how things would work out now, but one thing was for sure and that was that she would not let Lorne go easily.

She loved him and in her mind they had a future together, a future that she would fight for.

**OoOoOoOo**

Ellie woke with a start and immediately felt rough fingers soothing her face.

"Drew", she stated, knowing it was him without even opening her eyes.

She could envisage the 'almost smile' upon his ruggedly handsome face as he looked down and her and she wasn't surprised to see it when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Don't say 'I told you so'", she said as tears pooled in her eyes as last nights' conversation with Lorne filled her mind.

"I wasn't going to", he said and Ellie regarded him, knowing that he spoke the truth.

Lyssa's brother amazed her.

In the time that she had been with him, she had seen him kill Wraith and other enemies who threatened them with a cold brutality that even Ronon wouldn't be capable of and yet he could be soft and gentle with her and Kyle as though he had never hurt or killed anything or anyone in his life.

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs and was just about to say something when Lyssa entered the infirmary, Sheppard who was with her stopping to speak with the marine who was stationed on the infirmary doors.

Drew stood as Ellie pushed herself into a sitting position just in time to have Lyssa's arms wrapped around her.

"Ellie, you have no idea how good it is to see you…are you alright?", Lyssa asked, giving Ellie a bone crushing squeeze before releasing her and moving back slightly to get a good look at her.

"It's good to see you too Lyss", Ellie replied, not replying to the 'are you alright' question.

"You've lost weight", Lyssa said and Ellie had to laugh even though there was not much mirth in the sound.

"I know…so everyone keeps telling me", she replied, then added, "You look as healthy and as good as ever".

Lyssa shrugged and said, "John said you'd had a baby…I cant believe it…".

"Me neither some days. He's there, take a look", Ellie said, pointing to the make-shift cradle at the end of the bed and Lyssa moved to have a look at the sleeping baby.

Drew, who was now stood at the other end of the cradle folded his arms and said,

"How long are you going to pretend that you haven't seen me for Sis?".

"I am here to see Ellie…I'll deal with you later Drew", Lyssa said, not even looking at him as she leant over the cradle to look at Kyle and Ellie's eyes widened as she and Drew exchanged a glance.

She had thought that Lyssa might be pleased to see her step-brother but perhaps that was not the case.

"Ellie he is the spit of Evan, you realise that right?", Lyssa said and pain washed over Ellie as the thought of never again being with the man she loved, hit her full force and she tried to speak but all that came out was a choking sob and both Lyssa and Drew looked at her.

It was Lyssa that got to her first though and enveloped her in her arms as she began to cry again.

Drew moved away and over to his own bed to let the two women have some privacy.

He wanted to kill Major Lorne with his bare hands for doing this to Ellie. All she had talked about since she had been with him was getting back to this place to see him and her other friends again and what had he done…moved onto another woman and started a new life.

He _would_ kill Lorne…given half a chance…

Over on Ellie's bed, her sobs eventually subsided and Lyssa eased away from her slightly and said,

"I take it that Evan told you about Hope last night then".

Ellie nodded and blew her nose on a tissue that Lyssa handed her.

"I cant believe it", she whispered, her eyes huge and despairing as she looked back at her friend.

"What's she like? Does he love her? Are they serious about one another? I mean, did he miss me at all?", she asked and Lyssa squeezed her arm and replied,

"Evan was a total wreck after you were taken. Every off-world mission was like a personal quest to find you. Not that Franks and I minded because we wanted you back too, but often John would have to take Evan aside when we got back here to tell him that he had to keep focused on the mission at hand".

Ellie nodded and Lyssa continued,

"About eight months after you disappeared, the SGC sent Hope as your replacement. She and Evan did not get on when she first arrived, pretty much like you and he didn't in the beginning, but then something changed and the next thing they're moving in together. It all happened too quickly if you ask me and I have no idea if he loves her or not…as I say, they seemed to get together and moved in together really quickly, almost as though Evan was desperate not to be alone or something".

"Hope's my replacement…does that mean she's on our team as well as being Rodney's assistant?", Ellie asked and Lyssa nodded.

"So she got my whole life…my job and my man", Ellie said, sounding resentful even though she knew that none of this was Hope's fault.

Lyssa sighed and they looked at one another for a moment before Ellie asked,

"And how do you get along with her? Have I lost my best friend too?".

Lyssa shook her head and touched a hand to Ellie's tear-streaked face. At that moment her friend reminded her of a lost and frightened child and it was hard to believe that she had once been the intelligent, feisty, sexy woman that they all remembered and loved.

"You haven't lost me Ellie, you have to believe that. I get along with Hope but that's about it. She's my team-mate but that is as far as it goes. I haven't shared good and bad times and secrets with her like you and I have in the past".

Ellie smiled and looked over at Drew who was now having a conversation with Sheppard.

"I thought that you would be pleased to see Drew, he said that he hadn't seen you for years. I couldn't believe that he turned out to be your brother, talk about a coincidence", she said and Lyssa glanced over her shoulder at Drew and narrowed her eyes.

"It is good to see him, but don't tell him that I said that. He hasn't tried anything with you has he? He such a womanising…", she trailed off though as Sheppard and Drew moved and began to head toward them.

"Hey Ellie, how you doing?", Sheppard asked and Ellie tried to offer him the best smile that she could muster but failed miserably and he wished that things could be different for her.

"I've just been telling Drew that Woolsey wants a briefing this evening with you two plus mine and Lorne's teams. I tried to put him off until tomorrow but he's a stickler for keeping the paperwork up to date", he said and Ellie nodded.

"I was expecting that he would call a meeting", she said.

Just then, Kyle woke up and let out a cry.

Lyssa watched on with interest as Drew bent and picked up the baby before handing him to Ellie.

"He'll be hungry, I need to see if Dr Keller can get us something for him", Ellie said and Lyssa hopped off of the bed and said,

"I'll go speak with her".

"Thanks", Ellie replied, looking back down at Kyle who also needed changing.

Sheppard looked to Drew and said,

"Keller says that you can leave the infirmary any time now, so you want me to show you to your guest quarters now?".

Ellie looked up when she didn't hear Drew reply and saw that he was looking at her and she said,

"I'll be fine Drew, you go with John and get a look at the city, I'll catch up with you later".

"You're sure?", Drew replied and Ellie nodded, smiling at him and he nodded once and then looked at Sheppard.

"Alright…", he said and Sheppard wondered why Drew seemed so reluctant to leave Ellie alone.

As he led the way out of the infirmary Lyssa, who was heading back to Ellie, said to Drew,

"I'll stop by later and we can talk".

"Don't go out of your way", Drew shot back sarcastically and Lyssa glared at him.

"You cant beat the special relationship between siblings can you", Sheppard commented as he and Drew left the infirmary but Drew merely grunted in response and Sheppard thought it best not to mention the subject further.

When Lyssa got back to Ellie she said,

"Keller is going to get you something for Kyle and some food for you too".

"Thanks", Ellie replied, then continued, "Lyssa I just had a thought, please tell me that Evan didn't move Hope into mine and his quarters?".

Lyssa shook her head.

"No, he moved out of your room and into hers. Your stuff and everything is still there, untouched. Evan wouldn't let anyone move anything…so you can move straight back in there if you want to".

Ellie sighed and thought that at least that was something.

Lyssa stayed with Ellie whilst she fed Kyle and had eaten a little of the toast that Keller had brought her and then said,

"Right, shall we get you settled back into your old room?".

"I guess", Ellie replied, suddenly looking terrified and Lyssa touched her arm.

"We'll take this a step at a time okay?", she said and Ellie took a deep breath and nodded.

They left the infirmary, Lyssa carrying Kyle and they were stopped by various people on the way, all of them wanting to wish Ellie well and to welcome her back to Atlantis.

When they finally got to the room she had once shared with Lorne, Ellie looked around for a moment or two before saying,

"Would you mind watching Kyle for me whilst I take a shower?".

"Go ahead, take as long as you need", Lyssa replied, placing Kyle in the middle of the bed so that she could go and open the balcony doors to let in some fresh air.

Ellie watched her for a moment and then moved to the bathroom.

She felt numb as she began to undress, as though she was going into shock.

Nothing seemed real and she felt like she didn't belong here anymore. Everything seemed foreign to her now and she looked at her reflection in the mirror, realising that she didn't even recognise herself anymore.

She looked terrible.

She had dark shadows under her eyes, her hair looked like a tangled mess and she was shocked to see just how much weight she had actually lost.

Hot tears trickled onto her cheeks and she turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower cubicle. She flicked on the water and stepped under the jets, hoping that they would wash away some of her misery.

She automatically reached for her shampoo and shower gel and was amazed to find that they were still on the shelves, right where she had left them along with all her other toiletries.

Eventually, she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy towel.

She gasped in surprise as she saw Lorne sat on the bed with Kyle in his arms and Lyssa was no-where to be seen.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 23.10.2008

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorne looked up from Kyle as he heard Ellie gasp and he offered her a gentle smile.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, I went to the infirmary but Keller said that she'd released you and I wanted to make sure that the two of you were alright", he said and Ellie bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself, ensuring that the towel didn't slip.

"Where's Lyssa?", she asked and Lorne frowned and said,

"She's gone to see Drew…I asked her to give us some time alone".

Ellie stared at him for a moment, remaining silent. She eventually moved over to the wardrobe and opened it up.

All of her clothes were still there, just as she'd left them and she plucked a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt off their hangers and hugged them against her as she turned back to face Lorne.

She looked away as she realised that he was watching her and she moved to the drawers to get clean underwear before disappearing back into the bathroom and clicking the door closed behind her.

Lorne sighed deeply and tickled Kyle's chin, making the baby gurgle.

"Your mom hates me and I cant blame her", he whispered, a deep sadness washing over him as he waited for Ellie to re-emerge.

In the bathroom Ellie quickly dressed then stared at herself in the mirror as she tried to compose herself.

She wished that Lorne hadn't showed up like this. She had wanted some time to get her thoughts together about everything he had told her last night before they talked again.

She suddenly felt very angry toward him, but no sooner had the thought flashed through her mind than it was gone again. She never had been able to stay mad at him for long.

Shaking her head, she combed through her long, wet, brunette locks and re-opened the bathroom door.

Lorne had put Kyle back in the centre of what had been 'their' bed and was stood by the balcony doors, looking out. He turned when he heard her open the bathroom door and he tried to keep the shock off of his face but Ellie saw it anyway and said,

"Yeah I know…I look like crap, you don't have to tell me because the way my clothes are hanging on me tells me everything that I need to know".

Lorne moved forward and took her hands in his.

"Ellie you do not look like crap. You look beautiful, as always".

"Don't patronise me Evan, I know what I look like and its far from beautiful. I have lost too much weight and I look extremely worn out", she replied, pulling her hands from his and Lorne sighed.

"I'm sorry…", he said as she folded her arms across her chest.

They remained silent for a few moments before Lorne said,

"Kyle is amazing…I just wish that I could have been there for you when he was born and I'm so glad that you chose the name we'd talked about".

"I didn't think it would have been right to have named him anything else", Ellie replied, her gaze softening as she looked over to where their son was trying his best to get one of his own feet into his mouth.

They both watched Kyle's antics for a moment before Lorne said,

"Ellie we need to talk".

"I guess we should", she replied, heading over to the two-seater couch that was over by the balcony doors.

She sat down and Lorne followed, sitting by her and he frowned when she tucked her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around them as though she was making sure that he couldn't get anywhere near her.

Taking a deep, steadying breath he said,

"I told Hope about you coming back to Atlantis and how we now have a son".

Ellie nodded, wondering and not for the first time, what this Hope person looked like.

"I'll bet you made her day, especially with the bit about becoming a father", she eventually replied, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice and Lorne regarded her.

"Hope was very understanding", he said and Ellie had to bite her tongue to stop herself making some further sarcastic remarks.

She raked a hand through her wet hair and said,

"What exactly is it that you want us to talk about Evan? I mean I get that you've moved on now and that you're with Hope and that we're over…what else is there to say?".

Lorne looked at her, the expression on his face telling her that he hadn't expected her to be so accepting of the situation and she shook her head and stood abruptly.

"What's the matter, did you want me to beg you not to leave me?", she asked, her voice cold and Lorne shook his head and stood too.

"Of course not", he replied.

In truth he didn't really know what either of them should be saying or doing about the situation that they found themselves in and he growled in frustration.

"I guess I thought that maybe you'd want to talk about what happened to you whilst you were gone…I mean, I'd like to know…", he trailed off as she shook her head again.

"You'll hear everything at the briefing later", she said coldly.

Her rebuff stung and with dread in his heart, Lorne watched as Ellie toyed with the engagement ring that he had given her before she pulled it from her finger.

He backed away from her as she held it out to him.

"Take it", she instructed him but he shook his head.

"No".

"Evan…if I don't have you then I don't want this ring, it means nothing to me without…without…", she trailed off as her voice cracked and before she could object, Lorne had pulled her back to the sofa and settled her on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried yet again against his shoulder.

"I wish everything was different Ellie, you have to believe that", he whispered against her hair and she sniffed loudly and said,

"It's not your fault, I couldn't expect you to wait for me forever", she replied her heart shattering into tiny pieces as she continued, "I guess I just wasn't the right one for you after all".

"Ellie…don't say that…I…", Lorne went to reply but she covered his lips with her fingertips to stop him saying any more.

"Don't", she murmured and Lorne closed his eyes against the hurt and anguish he saw in her eyes.

Ellie went to move her fingers from his lips but he caught her wrist and opened his eyes.

"I want you to know that I didn't just forget about you…you have been in my heart and in my head since the day you disappeared", he said, his breath warm against her fingertips.

Ellie stared at him, his eyes mesmerizing.

"I know…because I feel the same about you", she replied eventually, her eyes unconsciously wandering to his mouth.

An unmistakeable tension settled between them and just when Lorne was convinced that Ellie was about to lean in to kiss him, she moved off of his lap and stood again.

Holding her engagement ring out to him once more she said,

"Please take this…I'd like to think that one day I'll get it back, but that decision has to come from you".

Lorne dragged his eyes from hers and looked down at the ring. He knew that she was asking him to choose between her and Hope and he didn't know how to respond, or at that moment in time, if he even could choose between them.

'Maybe both women would be better of without me', he thought absently as Ellie stepped closer and pressed the ring into the palm of his hand.

They remained silent for a moment or two, and Lorne breathed in the scent of her hair before she moved away from him.

"You should go…I'm sure that Hope will be worrying", she said and Lorne nodded, his fingers closing over the ring that she had placed in his hand.

"What about Kyle?", he asked and Ellie automatically looked over to their son who had fallen to sleep.

"What about him?", she queried and Lorne smiled.

"I'd like to see him as often as possible…I've missed out on so much already", he said and Ellie looked back at him.

"You can see him whenever you want to Evan…I would never try to stop that no matter what happens between you and I", she replied.

"Thanks", Lorne said and Ellie nodded.

"So I'll see you at the briefing later then", she said.

"Yeah", Lorne answered, heading for the door and Ellie followed.

Once he had gone she went to the bed and lay next to Kyle, her finger tracing the curve of his little face and tears pooled in her eyes again.

"Your daddy has to give me that ring back…if he doesn't then I don't know what I'll do", she whispered.

**OoOoOoO**

When Lorne had called to see Ellie, Lyssa had decided to go and see her brother.

'May as well get this over with', she thought as she pressed her ear piece.

"John it's me. Which room is Drew in?".

Sheppard's voice came back, "I put him on level three, fourth door on the left".

"Thanks…I'll see you later okay", she replied.

"Sure", came the response.

Quickening her pace she headed for the level changer and then re-emerged on level three.

Once stood outside of the correct door she pressed the buzzer and waited.

Eventually Drew came to the door and smiled lazily at her.

"So, you decided to grace me with your presence finally", he said and Lyssa tutted at him and pushed by him and into his room.

"I've been with Ellie…she's my best friend Drew and she's vulnerable right now…more vulnerable than you are at any rate", she replied wryly and Drew followed her toward the seating area in his new room.

"And I haven't seen you for years…or doesn't that count?", he asked and Lyssa turned to look at him.

"You're a big boy Drew…but I should thank you for taking care of Ellie".

"It was my pleasure", he drawled and Lyssa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Please tell me that you didn't try anything with her whilst you've been together?".

"What do you take me for?", Drew asked, but his lips twitched in a smile and Lyssa glared at him.

"I know you Drew…I remember that every time you came to visit us, half the girls in the village were at your feet and you loved it".

"That was a long time ago Lyss", Drew replied, thinking back to the odd times he had visited his father's village to see his step-sister and brother and he grimaced at the memories.

"You haven't changed though have you…you're still a womaniser", Lyssa said, frowning when Drew looked away and replied,

"I think I have changed and besides, Ellie is different. From the moment I came across her on that hive ship I knew that".

"What were you doing on a hive ship?", Lyssa asked and Drew looked at her.

"I was their prisoner".

Lyssa looked at her step-brother and it was as though she was seeing him properly for the first time.

Gone was the happy-go-lucky bad boy from their youth and now sat before her was the worldly, battle-worn man that he had become.

'Time will tell if he has changed', she thought, then asked,

"Will you stay around here for a while, I'd like to hear what you have been up to all these years?".

"If Ellie wants me to…and if you don't mind", he replied and Lyssa regarded him again.

"You like Ellie don't you", she said and he looked away.

"She's too good for me…she's seen me at my worst Lyssa and besides, her heart belongs to another. She's stayed true to that idiot Major all this time and look how he repays her".

"Lorne is a good man…he and Ellie have a lot of history. I don't think that he really knew what he was doing when he got together with Dr Stewart", Lyssa replied and Drew snorted derisively.

"I'll kill him if he doesn't leave her be now that he's broken her heart completely", he said and Lyssa smiled softly.

"You sound so much like Ronon, I'm sure that you and he will get along well".

Drew nodded, uncertain about that but he could only see how things turned out. At the moment the only people he trusted on Atlantis was his sister and Ellie.

"I should get going, I have a self-defence class to prepare for", Lyssa said, standing and Drew followed suit.

"You got better at that kind of stuff then?", Drew asked and she whacked his arm and he rubbed it absently as she headed for the door.

"I guess so", he muttered as she waved her hand over the door panel and it slid open.

"I'll call by for you later to take you to the briefing", she said and Drew nodded.

"Alright, I'll be here", he said as she left.

He wondered if he should go and try to find Ellie but then decided against it. She needed some time to settle back into this place and get herself together. He missed Kyle though. He had looked after the baby as though he were his own son and he didn't relish the thought of being completely cut off from him now that Ellie was back on her own turf.

He decided to talk to her about that later on, after this briefing that he had been asked to attend.

Sighing he headed out to his balcony to look out over the water.

**OoOoOoO**

Hope looked up from her laptop as Lorne entered their room and she immediately noticed the deflated look upon his face.

"Hey, how'd it go?", she asked, forcing herself to be calm and to sound as pleasant as possible.

"I dunno, it's hard to say really", Lorne replied, moving over to the chest of drawers that was to one side of the room and Hope frowned as he turned his back to her and appeared to be looking down at something in his hands.

She got up and padded over to him and peering over his shoulder she saw that he held a diamond ring and was examining it.

He looked at her sharply, as though he hadn't even heard her approaching and then he opened one of the drawers, picked up a box that contained some cufflinks, placed the ring inside and then returned it to the drawer, closing it with a bang.

"I take it that was Ellie's engagement ring", Hope said and Lorne nodded.

She regarded him for a moment or two before asking.

"Are you alright?".

"Sure…you?", he replied and even though Hope knew that he was lying she still played along.

"Yeah…Look, I should get to the lab though. I just wanted to see you before I left", she said and Lorne nodded, his arms encircling her waist when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a hug.

Eventually they pulled apart and Hope was about to turn away from him when he anchored a hand into her hair and pressed his lips down over hers.

He needed to know how she tasted because since Ellie had returned last night, it was as though he had lost all memory of anything that came after she had disappeared and he had gone right back to the last day that they had been together, the last six months a blur instead.

As his tongue collided with Hope's though, he was reminded of why he had chosen her to be the one that he moved on with.

She tasted sweet and pure and he could feel her love for him all around them in the way that she held him and in the way that she eagerly returned his kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Hope giggled and blushed. She had never known Lorne to kiss her that way. It was like there was a kind of raw desire there that she had never noticed before and she turned away and grabbed her laptop.

"I'll see you later okay?".

Lorne nodded, watching her with hooded eyes as she slipped on her shoes and left their quarters.

**OOOOO**

Ellie had dozed for a while after Lorne had left, until Kyle had woken her up, whinging softly at her side.

She had then gotten up, fed and changed Kyle and decided to take him out for a walk around the city.

It wasn't long before her arms began to ache though through carrying him all the time and she decided that she must see Woolsey about trying to get a stroller sent from earth…unless Teyla now had one that they could share.

'I should call on Teyla and catch up', she thought absently as she shifted Kyle from one arm to the other. 'In fact, I should try and catch up with everyone'.

She paused by one of the huge glass windows and looked out at the city as she tried to decide where to head for first and so consequently did not see Hope turn the corner up ahead.

But Hope saw her and froze mid-step.

She knew instinctively that the petite, slight woman holding the wriggling baby and stood a mere few feet away from her was Ellie.

She was torn between turning and fleeing back the way she'd come or staying and introducing herself. She was so lost in her own thoughts though that she hadn't even realised that Ellie had turned around and saw her and she started as the other woman said,

"You must be Hope".

"Um…yes…", Hope replied, clearly thrown and Ellie offered her a wobbly smile.

"I'm…", she began but Hope cut her off,

"Ellie…yes, I figured as much".

Ellie nodded and shifted Kyle to her other arm again as Hope moved cautiously closer.

"And this has to be Kyle…he's so gorgeous", she said and Ellie stroked her son's downy head lovingly.

"Thank you".

At the other end of the corridor, Zelenka and McKay exchanged a nervous glance.

"Okay, so that's not good", Rodney said and Zelenka nodded.

"Do you think we should radio Major Lorne?", he asked but Rodney shook his head.

"No…no time. You get Hope…I'll take Ellie", he replied and Zelenka nodded as they moved forward.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 10.11.2008

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Kyle looks so much like Evan", Hope said as she let the baby grasp one of her fingers and Ellie kissed the top of his head.

"He does".

Just then, Zelenka and McKay approached them and Zelenka wrapped an arm around Hope's waist and said,

"Hello Ellie…it's so good to see you and we must catch up, but right now I 'really' need to speak with Dr Stewart", and with that he bustled Hope away and Ellie turned to look at McKay.

"Hey Rodney", she said and he regarded her and Kyle.

"So…", he said over brightly. "How does it feel to be back?".

"I missed you Rodney", Ellie said, smiling at him and he frowned at her.

"Yes…well…it was kinda quiet without you around here I suppose. Any idea when you'll be coming back to work?", he asked and Ellie shook her head.

"I guess Woolsey will have to give me something new to do seeing as you now have Dr Stewart to help you".

"I need all the help I can get in that lab Ellie…you know how snowed under we get in there", McKay replied and Ellie nodded.

"Um…I was going to go and see Teyla to see if Kanan will watch Kyle for me whilst we're in the briefing, is she still in her old quarters or has she moved rooms now?", she asked and Rodney replied,

"They were assigned family quarters…I'll walk you there".

"You sure?", Ellie asked, sounding uncertain. It was not like Rodney to be helpful.

"Yes, it's not too far out of my way", McKay replied as he indicated the way that they should start walking.

If truth be told he was feeling more than a little sorry for Ellie and he couldn't begin to imagine how she must be feeling over the whole Lorne/Hope situation.

Whilst they walked he brought her up to date on a few system updates that he had put into position and Ellie marvelled at some of the projects that he now had on the go.

As they reached Teyla's door, she said,

"It sounds like I have a lot of catching up to do".

"You'll be fine", Rodney said, reaching out to touch Kyle's cheek gingerly and the baby blew a raspberry at him.

"I see he has his father's charm", he said, looking at the baby with disdain and Ellie smiled sadly.

"Yes he does".

McKay cleared his throat and said,

"Well, I'll see you later".

Ellie nodded and he walked away, leaving her to press Teyla's door buzzer.

ooooooo

A few corridors away, Hope shook off Zelenka's arms and said,

"Okay what's so important then?".

"Oh…well…you see….um…", the Czech struggled and Hope folded her arms crossly.

"There wasn't anything was there? You just wanted to get me away from Ellie didn't you. What did you think we were going to do…brawl in the corridor?".

Zelenka shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably and said,

"It was Rodney's idea to separate the two of you".

Hope made a clucking noise with her tongue.

"It has to be awkward for the two of you", Zelenka offered and Hope glared at him.

"Yes, but we'll never get past that stage if people split us up every time we meet will we", she said and Zelenka frowned.

"I guess not, no".

"So next time…leave us be, alright?", Hope said and Zelenka nodded vigorously.

"Alright".

With a sigh Hope began to walk away, Zelenka jogging to keep up with her stride.

**OoOoOoO**

Later that day Ellie entered the briefing room, clutching a battered looking notebook, to find that everyone else was already there.

Cheeks colouring she said,

"I'm sorry…am I late? I was looking around, trying to re-acquaint myself with the city".

"You're not late Dr Harrison, we're all a little early…please, take a seat", Woolsey replied and Ellie looked around to see that there were two spare seats…one next to Lorne, who had Hope on his other side, and one next to Drew, who had Lyssa next to him on his other side.

Both men looked at her expectantly and she hesitated for a moment before moving and taking the chair next to Drew.

Lorne tried not to look disappointed and he offered Hope a reassuring smile as Woolsey began the briefing.

"Okay everyone, I called this briefing so that we can all have the opportunity to welcome Dr Harrison back to Atlantis and so that we can discuss what happened to her and Mr Hunter in her time away and what is going to happen from here-on-in".

Everyone nodded their agreement and Woolsey looked down at his notes.

"The first question I'd like to ask is what happened after your immediate capture by the Wraith?", he said and Ellie cleared her throat as all eyes turned to her.

"They transported me onto a hive ship where they kept me locked up for around two weeks. None of them came near me, apart from the guards who brought me food…it was very un-nerving…", she trailed off for a moment, avoiding Lorne's gaze even though she could feel it burning her face.

"I'll bet it was", McKay muttered, suppressing a shudder and Ellie offered him a weak smile.

"Anyway, eventually the lead Wraith sent for me and they took me to a lab on board the ship…I thought they were going to experiment on me", she said, "In fact, I do think that was their intention but after a brief examination they became angry and left me alone for a while before returning and telling me that I was pregnant".

She heard Lorne's sharp intake of breath and summoned up some courage to look at him.

She saw the anguish in his eyes and knew then for certain that he must have tried every possible way known to man to get her back…but that wasn't the issue that cut her soul in two.

No…that was the fact that he had managed to move on without her, with the woman who now sat at his side, looking at her with barely concealed sympathy.

Clearing her throat again, Ellie dragged her eyes from Lorne and continued,

"It was decided that they would wait until the baby was born and then carry out their experiments on us both. I was locked up again in a cell that was marginally more comfortable than the first one that I had been in".

"They have more comfortable cells?", Sheppard asked, frowning before adding to Ronon, "We must remember to ask for one of those the next time we're taken prisoner".

Lyssa dug her elbow into his ribs and he winced, but his comment made Ellie smile and she relaxed somewhat as she carried on with her tale.

"A few days later I saw Drew being brought in. He was put into the cell opposite mine".

"And what were you in for?", Ronon asked of Lyssa's brother, unable to contain himself and Drew turned brooding eyes upon the Satedan.

"They had made me a runner a few weeks earlier…but I kept refusing to run", he replied and Ronon nodded, trying to hide is obvious approval.

"I cant imagine the Wraith being too pleased with you for that", Lyssa said and Drew looked at his sister.

"No…I saw myself as an old man many times before they restored the years they took from me…over and over again, but it was worth it just to piss them off", he said and she placed her hand on his muscular arm and squeezed tightly.

Ellie slipped her hand into his on the table top, a move that didn't go un-noticed by everyone in the room as she continued,

"Eventually, Drew and I started to talk when there were no guards around and we devised a plan to get out of there…when the guards came to get Drew again he managed to overpower them and then released me from my cell".

"We made it to a hanger and Ellie got us into a dart. She opened the hanger doors and I flew us out of there", Drew said and Lorne's mouth tightened as he imagined Ellie in such close proximity to Drew. Darts were only meant for one person…

"Ellie managed to remove my tracking device for me so that the wraith couldn't follow us", Drew added.

"So where did you end up?", Sheppard asked and Ellie slid the notebook that she had brought into the middle of the table.

"I recorded every planet that we visited on our search for Atlantis in here…until my pen ran out that is", she said as McKay grabbed for the book.

"She drove me crazy…stopping to record everything all the time", Drew said, but he smiled at Ellie as he said the words and Lorne felt his gut twist at the obvious affection that he saw in the other man's eyes.

"Well, you all know how Rodney and I like to record stuff", Ellie said and Hope had to smile.

She knew exactly what Ellie meant as she was just the same.

"So when did you and Drew here, set up home together on the planet where Major Reece found you?", Lorne asked, and everyone heard the tinge of sarcasm in his tone but chose to ignore it…everyone except Hope.

She cleared her throat and was about to say something when Ellie beat her to it and she answered his question sharply,

"When I became too large with our son to continue planet hopping".

Lorne's cheekbones flushed and it was Woolsey's turn to clear his throat before he said,

"I hear that you delivered Dr Harrison's son…", and all eyes turned to Drew.

"Yes…that's right", Drew replied, sounding a little self-conscious, but Ellie squeezed his hand and sent a genuinely bright smile his way.

"If Drew hadn't been there then I dread to think how I would have managed", she said and Lorne felt like his head was about to explode.

"And so once Kyle was born, the three of you have stayed, as Major Lorne said, where Reece and his men found you?", Woolsey asked and Ellie nodded.

"Yes…we were going to wait until Kyle was a little older before we moved on", she said.

"Or until there was any imminent danger from the Wraith", Drew added.

"Well then…has anyone got any further questions?", Woolsey asked and Lorne folded his arms over his chest.

'I have plenty', he thought to himself, but remained silent.

Hope looked at him, worry etching her brow and he took a deep calming breath and forced himself to relax for her sake.

He realised that this was difficult for her, but he hadn't expected to feel the way he did with regard to Ellie's 'relationship' with Drew.

He felt angry, cheated and jealous all at once. They were not pleasant feelings to experience in one hit.

"I want to know when she can come back to work", McKay said, glancing up from Ellie's notebook and Teyla glared at him.

"Dr McKay", she began, "I hardly think…", she trailed off as Ellie raised a hand.

"Teyla…it's fine", she said before looking at Woolsey. "I was wondering when and if it would be possible for me to get back to the lab?".

Woolsey made a steeple with his fingers and rested his chin upon them thoughtfully.

"Well, I think if Dr Keller clears you for duty then you have permission to start back to work as soon as you feel ready", he said and Ellie nodded her thanks.

"There is one more issue", Woolsey said and everyone looked at him expectantly as he seemed to squirm uncomfortably.

"I'm sure that it has been brought to your attention that Dr Stewart replaced you on Major Lorne's team".

Ellie nodded mutely and Hope bit her lip and sent an apologetic look Ellie's way before Woolsey continued,

"An opening has become available on Major Reece's team. Dr Zelenka has requested that he be allowed to stay in the city more…", he trailed off as McKay squeaked,

"He's WHAT? Wait until I see him…that, that…annoying little…", he trailed off and Sheppard and Ronon exchanged a glance but said nothing as Woolsey raised his eyebrows and continued,

"As I was saying Dr Harrison, since the position on Major Reece's team has now become available I was wondering if you would like to take it?".

Ellie opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get a chance to reply as Lorne stated bluntly,

"No…".

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 09.01.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N : Sorry for the delay in updating this one, no excuses I'm afraid, I just got caught up in other projects…sorry again and I hope you all continue to read! Thanks, E x**

**SGA~ SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~SGA~**

"No?!!" Ellie and Hope said in unison, both women looking to Lorne for an explanation to his negative outburst.

Lorne swallowed as he realised that he had actually voiced his objection out loud to Ellie taking a position on Major Reece's team.

He looked at Hope and saw the anger sparking in her green eyes and he knew that he was risking hurting her and destroying their relationship if he continued to let his feelings for Ellie rise to the surface as he was.

He turned his head toward Ellie and saw that she was glaring at him with barely concealed contempt.

"What do you mean, no?" she asked before adding, "I hardly think that I need your permission to do anything anymore."

"You never needed my permission to do anything in the past," Lorne replied, his cheekbones flushing at the implication that she had.

He continued on,

"I didn't mean no as in no, you cant take the position, I was just worried for…for…." his mind scrambled for an excuse for his outburst and finally he settled upon, "I was worried for Kyle is all," and Ellie shook her head.

"Worried for Kyle…why?" she asked, her brows knitting together as she continued to stare at him, as did Hope and the rest of the people in the room.

"If anything happened to you off-world then he'd be without his mother…" he offered and a flurry of responses erupted from around the table, all aimed at Lorne and some to Ellie who both remained silent, staring at one another.

Woolsey decided that he had had enough and he stood abruptly, silencing everyone with a loud clap of his hands.

"Please!" he implored before continuing on, once he could be heard without bellowing, "Dr Harrison, just get back to me with your decision before the end of the week and remember that if you decide to take the position, then you will need to do a refresher on off-world procedures and the like," he then turned his attention to Drew.

"Mr Hunter, seeing as your sister is one of our most trusted non-earth members here, I will accept her word that it is safe to have you around the city. You are free to stay as long as you wish. Everyone else, this briefing is over, please return to your duties," and with that he about turned and left the room.

"Most trusted member," Sheppard said, winking at Lyssa who smirked at him before turning her attention to Ellie.

"You okay?" she asked as everyone began to stand.

"Yeah," Ellie grated but Lyssa could see that her friend looked angry.

A few seats away, Hope caught Lorne's arm and said,

"I think we need to talk."

He nodded and, forcing himself not to look back at Ellie, he followed her from the briefing room.

oooooo

As soon as she and Lorne were alone in their quarters, Hope rounded on him.

"I think we should take a break Evan, you're obviously in need of some time to think about your feelings and you need to do that away from me," she said and Lorne looked at her and sighed as though exasperated with her.

"We are not taking a break. Everything is fine…" he said, but stopped when Hope shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Everything is not fine. Everyone in that room could see how you reacted each time Drew and Ellie looked close and have you any idea how that made me feel?" she asked and Lorne looked away.

"I'm sorry…I know this is hard for you," he said and she sighed and dropped her hands back to her sides as she stepped closer to him.

"It's hard for me to watch the man I love in such turmoil," she said, reaching out and cupping his face with her hands and Lorne raised his eyes to hers again.

"I just thought life was getting better Y'know," he said and she nodded and he continued, "and now I feel like my head is underwater and all this stuff is going on around me but I cant focus or breathe properly and…" he trailed off and Hope put her arms around him, pulling him close and he buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like us to take some time out? You need to take in the fact that you're now a father too and what that means to you…" Hope said, but Lorne pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"I don't want time out, I told you, I made a commitment to you. Unless…unless you don't want to be with me any more, I mean, taking on a man with a child might not be…" he stopped as she crushed him to her again.

"Evan, I don't care how many children you have…I'd love them all…and of course I want to be with you," she said and Lorne closed his eyes.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that she was so precious and perfect for him, but the words would just not form on his lips and he frowned.

'Was that a sign?' he wondered, then mentally shook himself. He couldn't get into the habit of analysing everything he should or shouldn't say to Hope, that would drive him insane.

When he and Hope eventually pulled apart he sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"I feel like there's something I should be doing…as though I should be with Kyle…or something. I don't know, its such an odd feeling," he said and Hope regarded him.

"Are you sure Kyle is the only reason that you didn't want Ellie joining Major Reece's team?" she asked cautiously and he looked at her.

"Ellie should have some time to get herself settled before she heads back off-world. She's lost weight and she needs to rest and get her strength and confidence back," he said and Hope saw the obvious concern in his eyes and she ignored the jealous pang she felt and said,

"You think she's lost confidence?"

Lorne nodded and he knew that the news that he was now with Hope had only added to the loss and that saddened him.

"I'm sure she'll be okay once she's been back a while. She has great friends here and from what I can gather, she's a real fighter. I mean, to be gone all that time, escaping from the wraith and giving birth in a strange place, without the babies' father being there, that all takes some doing and I don't know if I'd have survived," Hope said and Lorne nodded.

He hoped that Ellie would be okay too…

He was so confused about his feelings for her.

He couldn't seem to decide if the burning need he felt to go and see her and their son again already was because he felt responsible for what had happened to her and also because he and Hope had added to her anguish, or whether the burning need was merely because he still loved her.

This was what he needed to work out.

At the same time though he had his promise of commitment to Hope.

'Did he love her?' he wondered. 'He had thought he did…until Ellie had come back into his life, but now he wasn't so sure.'

'On second thoughts, maybe a break isn't such a bad idea,' he thought.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when Hope said,

"You should organise some time for us with Kyle, I'd like to spend some time with him and get him used to us."

And the moment was lost.

**OoOoOoOo**

"I want to rip his throat out," Drew said, pacing up and down in Ellie's quarters and she closed her eyes as she sat on her bed, cradling Kyle closer to her chest, soothing the back of his head with her hand and nuzzling her face against his soft baby skin.

"Drew…" she began, but stopped as he continued.

"Just pack your stuff back up and let's go. You don't have to stay here Ellie, you know that right?"

Ellie opened her eyes and she looked at Drew.

"I cant just take Kyle away from Evan…I wouldn't do that to him," she said and Drew stopped pacing and came and knelt before her.

"But what's staying here going to do to you? Seeing him and that other doctor woman together every day…" he said and Ellie glared at him.

"Jeez, rub it in why don't you," she griped, then added, "Look, it'll hurt for a long time I'm sure…but I'll get over it…eventually."

Drew regarded her with disbelief in his eyes and she sighed.

"I cant leave here Drew…but I understand if you don't want to stay," she said and he raised his hand and covered her one at the back of Kyle's head.

"I'm not leaving you…either of you," he said softly and Ellie's eyes widened as he gently leant forward as though he was going to kiss her and she jumped up, forcing Drew back onto his haunches.

He had never tried to do anything like that in all the time she'd known him. Why now?

"Um, I should get Kyle ready for his bath," she muttered, heading for the bathroom and Drew sighed deeply and stood.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath.

He hadn't meant to try and kiss her, but for him the moment had felt so right.

Obviously the moment had been far from right for Ellie though.

He waited a moment or two, but when she didn't re-emerge from the bathroom he let himself out of her quarters and headed back to his own room to ponder his future.

**OoOoOo**

The next morning, Ellie and Kyle went to see Keller again and she confirmed that if Ellie wanted to go back to her duties then she could do and so, mind made up, Ellie then made her way to Woolsey's office.

"I'd like to start back tomorrow if that's alright with you?" she said to him and Woolsey smiled at her and Kyle before replying,

"That's fine Doctor."

Ellie nodded and bit her lip.

When she'd finished bathing Kyle last night, Lyssa had called around and they'd discussed her taking the position on Major Reece's team, amongst other things - Drew included and they'd decided that they should give it a go.

"The position on Reece's team, I'd like to take it if I could," she said and Woolsey nodded.

"I'm sure the Major will be glad to hear that, I'll inform him and then have him work out some refresher training for you," he said and Ellie groaned inwardly at the thought. She knew that she had to go through with it to get back on an SGA team but she sucked at safety training…always had.

"Great," she offered and Woolsey smiled.

"I'm not a very 'hands on' type of person either," he said and she had to laugh.

She then left Woolsey's office and was going to head to the labs to see Rodney when she ran into Lorne.

They stood merely staring at one another for a moment before Lorne looked to Kyle.

"Hey buddy," he said, touching his son's cheek before looking to Ellie and adding,

"Can I hold him?"

"Be my guest, he's getting a right little heavy lump these days," she replied, handing Kyle over gratefully and Lorne took the baby into his arms, a huge smile spreading across his face.

Ellie observed father and son and got a funny feeling in her chest, one that she knew would stay with her for all time.

She loved the two of them with a passion that would never die.

Lorne looked from Kyle back to Ellie, his heart almost stopping at the look she was giving him and he almost couldn't speak and he had to clear his throat before saying,

"I was wondering if I could spend some time with him soon?"

Ellie blinked to clear her thoughts and also had to clear her throat to answer him.

"Uh, sure. I just told Woolsey that I'll start back in the lab tomorrow and that I'd take the position on Reece's team, so with the training that will come with that I'll be needing you to watch him," and she reached out and stroked Kyle's arm lovingly.

Lorne bit his tongue to stop himself commenting on her decision to join Reece's team.

It was her choice.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment or two before Lorne said,

"This is so surreal."

Ellie nodded.

"I'm hoping it'll get better," she said and Lorne felt like he wanted to apologise all over again, but he was sure that she was sick of hearing the word sorry.

"Well, as much as I'd like to hold my baby all day, I need to get on with my rounds," he said instead and Ellie held her arms out and he put Kyle back into them.

"Is it okay if I call by later to see him?" he asked and Ellie seemed to hesitate before saying,

"Sure."

Lorne nodded and went to move away, but paused, feeling odd just leaving her there like that and so he quickly ducked his head and kissed her cheek before walking away.

Ellie raised a hand to the spot his lips had touched.

"Oh Evan…" she murmured, wondering what the hell she was going to do.

Just then, Lyssa, who had seen everything from further down the hallway, approached her and said,

"We need a plan…and we need it soon."

Ellie couldn't agree more.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 13.01.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ellie and Lyssa were about to enter the mess hall when Chuck's voice sounded over the cities' tannoy system.

"Could Major Lorne's team please report to Mr Woolsey's office immediately, thank you."

The two women looked at one another and Lyssa stroked Kyle's head before saying,

"Hold any thoughts you may be having until we get chance to talk again and promise me you'll eat something?"

Ellie nodded and Lyssa smiled gently before disappearing to see what was going on with Woolsey.

Ellie took a deep breath and entered the mess hall.

She knew that she should eat something as she wanted to put back on the weight that she had lost. Being so slim was just not her and if most of her friends' reactions upon her return to Atlantis were anything to go by, then they agreed with her.

She put Kyle on one hip and was struggling with a tray when Major Reece appeared and took it from her.

"Let me help you out here," he said and Ellie smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you Major," she said.

"Please, call me James," Reece replied before adding, "Woolsey just told me that you accepted the position on my team and I just wanted to tell you how pleased I am."

Ellie coloured slightly.

"Well, I'm a little rusty at everything and as for self defence…" she trailed off ominously and Reece laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back into shape."

Ellie looked at him and said, "I know Lieutenant Tyler is on the team too, but who's the fourth member?"

"Its kinda open at the moment. Ideally we'd like another Ronon or Lyssa…but they're not easy to find and we've been borrowing the two of them whenever they've been available," he replied and Ellie bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Drew would be suitable."

Reece pointed to the coffee and waited until she nodded before replying,

"No offence, but we don't know enough about him just yet and until we do I cant offer him any kind of position on the team."

Ellie watched as he filled her a cup of the hot liquid before they moved on to the food.

"I understand," she said. "To be honest, I'm not even sure that he intends to stick around…I should talk to him about that," but she wasn't sure she wanted to after his attempt to kiss her last night.

Or maybe he hadn't. Maybe it was just her over-reacting.

Reece stayed with her whilst she chose her food then he carried the tray to a table for her.

"There you go ma'am," he said with a flourish as he placed the tray down and Ellie smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, what are team-mates for?" Reece replied.

Ellie laughed and he added,

"We'll sort out the refresher stuff asap and then we can get you out there again."

"Can't wait," Ellie said and he nodded before leaving her to her food.

Food that she toyed with rather than eating. She wanted to eat it but found that she still had no real appetite.

It was hardly surprising.

She was about to stand to leave when McKay, Hope and Zelenka entered the mess hall, all laughing at something and she watched them, jealousy beginning to creep in as she watched the woman who had taken everything she held dear, laughing and joking as though she didn't have a care in the world.

'The meeting with Woolsey must have been short and sweet', Ellie mused.

She held Kyle against her, pushed her chair back and left the mess hall before they noticed her.

She wanted to hide in her room and forget that this was the way her life now was. She wanted to pretend that everything was back the way it had been before the Wraith had taken her, with the small addition of Kyle that was. She wouldn't change him for the world.

Hot tears were blurring her eyes by the time she got back to her quarters and she was not prepared for Drew to be sat on her bed waiting for her.

She blinked and tried to swipe at her eyes before he saw the tears, but he was quicker than that and he stood.

"What's he done this time?" he asked, anger in his tone but Ellie shook her head.

"It's nothing to do with Evan," she shot back and Drew frowned at her.

"Then what is it?" he asked, wanting to get to the bottom of her upset.

"It's me…it's my life…it's all changed so much. Much more than I ever imagined it could. I knew some changes would have occurred…people's hairstyles, job positions, the way things are run around here…but my friends are all friends with 'her' now. 'She's' the one Evan wants…there seems to only be Lyssa who has stuck by me," Ellie replied in a rush, her breath hitching on a sob as she finished.

Drew observed her carefully, not sure if to risk approaching her again after what had happened last night.

His instincts told him that it was okay though and he took Kyle from her and placed the sleeping baby in the middle of the bed before turning back to face her.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Change can be a good thing. Life doesn't always have to run down the path that we think it should," he offered and Ellie sniffed and closed her eyes, resting her head against his solid chest.

"Are you going to stick around here?" she asked and Drew considered his response for a moment before saying,

"If you want me to."

Ellie raised her head and looked up at him.

"Drew, it has to be your decision. I cant make it for you. Of course I want you to stay, we've been through so much together and I would miss you like crazy, but you cant base your decision to stay here on that. You need to work out if it benefits you to live here on Atlantis."

Drew cupped her face and looked into her eyes. Eyes that for now only held kindness, compassion and her own misery.

For now…

Drew knew that he had to give it time and see if she could feel differently about him.

"I'll stay," he said abruptly and Ellie smiled.

"That's great. Has Lyssa formerly introduced you to John yet?"

"Yeah…he seems alright," Drew replied and Ellie's smile widened a little.

"Everyone here is 'usually' more than just alright Drew. I think you'll like it here. You should make an effort to get together with Ronon too, you two are so alike in some of your ways," she said and Drew grunted.

"We'll see."

**OoOoOoO**

After that, things settled into a kind of uneasy pattern for Ellie, Lorne and Hope.

Ellie started her refresher courses and went back to work in the lab, thankfully on a different shift pattern to Hope.

Hope and Lorne had gotten into the habit of not talking about Ellie at all…they only discussed Kyle and Hope felt like their relationship as a couple was kind of on hold. A situation that she was willing to cope with…for now. Just until Lorne had had sufficient time to get over the shock of the re-appearance of his now ex-fiancee.

It was a week later when Lyssa finally managed to catch up with her friend again properly.

Ellie was just leaving the lab to collect Kyle from Lorne when she saw Lyssa was waiting for her.

"Hey," they greeted one another in unison.

"Walk with me? I'm just going to get Kyle from Evan," Ellie said and Lyssa nodded and asked,

"How's the training and stuff coming along?"

"Well, aside from almost maiming your fiancé, nearly shooting Major Reece and testing what little patience Ronon has to breaking point…it's all going fine," Ellie replied and Lyssa hid a smile.

Sheppard had crawled into bed a couple of nights ago complaining how Ellie had almost broke his arm in some half crazed self-defence move that Drew had apparently been trying to teach her.

He had then gone on to reminisce how they had all gone through this type of torture the very first time that Ellie had come to Atlantis and how he was not enjoying the re-run.

"Have you been eating?" Lyssa asked, taking in Ellie's appearance and noting that her clothes were still way too big for her.

"Um…I…", Ellie coloured and looked away and Lyssa sighed.

"I want to…it's just that whenever I see Evan…and Hope…," she trailed off and Lyssa gave her arm a squeeze.

"We need to formulate that plan," she said and Ellie looked at her.

"What is this plan for…exactly?" she asked and Lyssa winked at her.

"To get you and Lorne back together of course," she replied and Ellie bit her lip.

"Lyssa…I don't think that Evan wants…," she stopped as Lyssa shook a finger at her.

"Evan still loves you…I know he does…we just have to get him to admit that to himself and then to Hope and then we're home free," she said and Ellie regarded her for a moment before saying,

"Home free huh…John really is rubbing off on you isn't he."

"He has his moments," Lyssa said just as they reached the mess hall doors.

"I've missed so much of your growing relationship with him," Ellie said as she pushed one of the doors open and stepped into the hall.

"You'll have to fill me in on…", she started to speak but found she couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes fell upon Lorne just handing their baby to Hope and they were looking at one another so lovingly that Ellie almost forgot to breathe.

She stopped dead in her tracks, an almost in-audible groan of pain escaping her lips.

The sound wasn't so low that Lyssa didn't catch it though and one look toward the scene before them and then a quick glance at her friend's face, told her that she needed to get Ellie out of there…right now.

Just as Ellie's legs seemed about to buckle, Lyssa wrapped an arm around her waist and swung her around, guiding her swiftly back through the doors of the mess hall and out into the hallway.

Ellie just managed to bury her face into her friend's shoulder before the sobs escaped her lips.

"I cant do this Lyssa," she cried. "I thought I could handle seeing th…them together…but I cant."

"Shush," Lyssa soothed, hugging Ellie to her. "You can do this…and you will and when we're finished you'll make Evan Lorne wonder why the hell he ever let you go."

Ellie nodded and eventually pulled back and swiped at her eyes.

"You want me to go in there and get Kyle?" Lyssa asked, but Ellie shook her head.

"No, I can do this, just like you said…how do I look?"

Lyssa regarded Ellie's red, puffy eyes and said,

"I'll go get Kyle…you stay here," and then she disappeared inside the mess hall again and Ellie sagged back against the hall wall to wait.

**ooo**

Lorne and Hope looked up as Lyssa approached.

"Hi," she said and Lorne looked around her as though he was expecting someone else.

"Ahh, Ellie's got a little caught up in the lab and has asked me to collect Kyle," she said, smiling at both Lorne and Hope.

"We can watch him for longer if she needs more time…he's a joy to be with," Hope said, bouncing Kyle on her knee and Lyssa watched on for a moment before reaching down and taking the baby from Hope's hold.

"That's okay…I got him," she said and Hope pouted and waved her hand at Kyle who giggled and mimicked the move.

As Hope began to gather together hers and Lorne's food trays, Lorne stood and moved closer to Lyssa. He bent and kissed his son's head before asking quietly,

"Is Ellie okay?"

Lyssa's glare told him all he needed to know and with that, she turned and left the mess hall.

Outside, Ellie gathered Kyle gratefully against her and the baby snuggled happily against his mother.

"Come on…let's go back to your quarters and talk," Lyssa said and Ellie nodded.

**ooo**

Back in the mess hall, Lorne was still staring after Lyssa, even though she had long since disappeared.

Hope approached him and rested a hand on his arm.

"Hey…are you okay?" she asked and Lorne looked at her.

"Yeah…it's just a bit of a nightmare having to let Kyle go each time we have him, that's all."

Hope regarded him for a moment, trying to work out if that was all it was, but she was getting tired of dissecting every response that Lorne gave to her questions and she knew that soon she would have to just take what he was telling her at face value or let him go and see what he did then.

But she wasn't there...not just yet.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

Date : 21.01.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 8 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Thanks to chrisxgirlx for help with Hope.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Eat it," Lyssa urged and Ellie looked down at the piece of chocolate cake that sat before her.

It did look delicious as always…but she still had no appetite.

Lyssa sighed and regarded her friend.

She and Teyla had gotten together and done a little make-over on Ellie. Teyla had trimmed her hair, just taking enough off so that it was only slightly longer than when Ellie had been captured by the Wraith and now her long brunette curls had more bounce to them and thanks to some kind of herbal mixture that Teyla had then proceeded to wash Ellie's hair with, it now shone wonderfully too.

They had fixed her up with a smaller pair of combats and Teyla had gotten one of her Athosian friends to take in a couple of Ellie's tops and dresses so that they didn't hang so much on her, therefore making her appear more back to normal.

"Ellie…" Lyssa said again and the Doctor picked up her fork, sighing listlessly and Lyssa frowned.

"Maybe you should go and see Dr Keller again…I'm getting worried about you," she said and Ellie's eyes shot to hers and she put the fork down again.

"Lyssa…I'm not ill…I'm just so…so…" she trailed off, shaking her head and Lyssa touched her shoulder.

"So…?" she urged and Ellie sniffed.

"It sounds stupid…but I feel so lonely," she replied and Lyssa felt tears prick at her own eyes.

She knew what her friend meant…she missed Lorne.

"It isn't stupid Ellie, its called being separated from the man you love."

"I want him to hold me so badly Lyssa that some nights I can almost feel his arms around me in bed and then, the next morning when I wake up and remember…I cant stop crying…" Ellie swiped at her eyes as more tears began to fall.

"And I am so sick of crying now…" she added as Lyssa moved over and put her arms around her.

"You know what you need to do, don't you?" she asked and Ellie shook her head.

"No, what?"

"You need to stop being so nice and take back what is yours. You go out there and you get Lorne back," Lyssa said and Ellie sighed.

"But…I'm so scrawny now…what if Evan…", she trailed off as Lyssa reached for the plate of chocolate cake and she held it up in front of Ellie.

"You being scrawny has nothing to do with it…Lorne loves you…but if you feel that that is the problem….EAT!!"

Ellie had to smile…and then finally took a mouthful of the cake.

**OoOoOoO**

A week later and Ellie had been passed for off-world duty by her not-so-willing teachers in self-defence.

She had also managed to gain a few pounds thanks to Lyssa's strict 'diet' plan of everything fattening from each evenings' dinner menus, plus a piece of chocolate cake at least once every two days.

It was at this point that the inevitable came and an off-world trip was called for that involved both Lorne and Reece's teams.

As the two teams boarded their jumpers, Major Reece turned to Ellie and said,

"You looking forward to getting back out there Doc?"

"Please, I thought we agreed you'd call me Ellie…and yes, I am thanks," Ellie replied, unable to stop herself from thinking that she wished she were over in the other jumper.

Not that there was anything wrong with her new team. Major Reece was nice, as was Lieutenant Tyler and today they had the pleasure of Ronon as their stand in tracker/fourth member.

Once they were all ready, they were given the all clear from Chuck and then they set off, Reece guiding their jumper through the gate behind Lorne's.

They materialized on the planet that Lorne's team had been trading with a few weeks ago. Hope and McKay had had their part of the deal, having been given what meagre knowledge the people had on a piece of Wraith equipment that the two Doctors couldn't get to work, but now could, and so it was payback time.

The two teams were to help re-build two huge halls that had been destroyed by fire a couple of months ago.

"Something tells me we're getting the bum end of the deal here," Lorne muttered to Hope as she gathered her things together in the back of their jumper and she scowled at him.

"Don't be like that Evan, they did help Rodney and I out," she said and he sighed and looked out of the back of the now open jumper to see Ellie and Reece walking out of their jumper together.

Ellie looked a little better in herself and Lorne noticed that she had had her hair cut a little, which seemed to have restored it to its former glory and it now shone in the sunlight as it always had.

Hope followed his line of vision when she realised that he had gone quiet and she ignored the twinge of unhappiness in her stomach and quickly dropped a kiss on his cheek, forcing his eyes off of Ellie and onto her.

"Come on…this could be fun," she said, forcing herself to sound bright and breezy before heading out of the jumper to join the others.

Lorne groaned inwardly and followed, closing up the jumper before also joining everyone.

They had landed the jumpers in a small clearing just to the left of the village and now began to make their way toward it, the sounds of building work getting ever nearer.

As they entered the village, the man in charge, Jonas, approached them and smiled happily at them.

"Major Lorne, Dr Stewart, it is so good to see you again…are you ready to help with the reconstruction of our beloved halls?" he asked and Lorne groaned inwardly again as Hope said,

"Well, fair's fair Jonas and your people helped us…so here we are."

Jonas nodded, then laughed as he took in the less than enthusiastic faces around Hope.

"Come…I will assign you your tasks for the day," he said, turning back toward the organised chaos and the teams followed.

**oooo**

Later, everyone was granted a short break and the villagers began to gather around a stone well some distance away, leaving the two teams stood over by the half reconstructed buildings and Major Reece raised an eyebrow as the villagers all knelt.

"What are they doing?" he asked, taking a bite from an apple he had been given and Lorne replied,

"They like to give thanks for the water."

"Ahhh…" he nodded, then looked up as he heard something.

"You hear that?" he asked and Lorne nodded, his eyes going to Ellie's as old memories threatened to overwhelm him and he said,

"Darts…"

Her face paled but she said nothing and Lorne dragged his eyes from hers and shouted over to the villagers,

"Everyone get inside….NOW!!!"

But it was too late and as the two teams watched on in horror, the culling beams came down.

"We have to help them!" Hope cried but Lorne shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do. Fall back to the jumpers…" he replied and everyone took off at a run.

Darts flew overhead and Ronon called out,

"Do you think they've seen the jumpers?"

"More than likely," Lorne replied.

They entered the clearing and came face to face with six Wraith guards and two nasty looking Wraith in the customary long black coats.

As her colleagues began to fire upon the Wraith, dodging return fire, Ellie seemed to freeze.

As one of the Wraith approached her she felt herself fumbling for her gun but her fingers wouldn't seem to close around it.

She seemed mesmerized by the Wraith's eyes, but she knew that it was the fear of being taken again that had her rooted to the spot.

She wouldn't let that happen again though, she now had Kyle to think of…and she wouldn't let Lorne be right about their son being without his mother, not from her first off-world mission at any rate.

Quickly she managed to get a tight grip on her hand gun and raised it, firing off almost point blank hits into the Wraith's chest. They set him back slightly but then he came at her again.

That was when Lorne turned and saw her and he aimed his P-90 and hit the Wraith with everything he had.

As it fell, Ellie's eyes met his for a moment, just before Ronon grabbed her arm and propelled her toward their jumper.

Lorne also turned and went to Hope.

"You alright?" he asked as more darts flew overhead.

"Yeah," she muttered, having seen Lorne take out the Wraith that had been going for Ellie.

She knew that he would have done the same for any one of them, but it had seemed to mean more because it was Ellie.

Pushing the thought aside she, Franks and Lyssa ran into their jumper behind Lorne and she readied herself for the journey back to Atlantis.

Lorne powered the jumper up, but as he went to take off they came under attack from one of the darts, the front of the jumper taking the brunt of the hit.

Sparks flew from the console and Lorne jumped back, yowling as he got a shock.

"Evan!" Hope cried as the jumper lost power.

"I'm alright," he said, rubbing his tingling fingers as he looked to Franks, who was pressing the console controls but receiving no responses.

"It's fried Sir," he said needlessly.

"Can you fix it?", Lorne asked, turning to Hope and she bit her lip and looked at the console.

She nodded and moved forward.

'How hard could this be?' she thought, pulling off the panelling underneath the console.

McKay and Zelenka had taught her the basics of the puddle jumper schematics and she had observed them repairing various jumper problems many times.

Now it was her turn…

oo

In Reece's now cloaked jumper, Ellie came to stand in between him and Tyler.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Why aren't they taking off?"

Reece frowned and pressed his ear-piece.

"Major Lorne…what's going on down there?" he asked.

"Our jumper took a hit, the console has been damaged. Hope is looking at it now, can you cover us?"

"No problem," Reece replied, manoeuvring into position to fire upon the returning dart.

"Darts are armed with a pair of forward-firing energy weapons, capable of destroying a puddle jumper with a direct hit," Ellie said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"They're like sitting ducks down there."

"I got 'em covered, don't worry," Reece said and Ellie looked at him, wondering what Hope was doing…she should be making progress by now. Reece could only cover them against so many darts and if more were to come…

oo

Lyssa and Franks exchanged a worried glance as Hope cursed for what seemed like the hundredth time and Lorne folded his arms across his chest in an agitated fashion.

"How's it coming?" he asked but Hope didn't so much as glance at him.

"Hope?" he pushed and she turned to face him, a panicked expression upon her face.

"I…" she began but paused as they heard Reece's jumper opening fire on a dart somewhere overhead.

Just then Reece's voice came over their ear-pieces.

"How much longer Major…the darts are coming thick and fast now that they've sussed out that someone is protecting you?"

"Hope?" Lorne asked again and she sat back on her haunches, her face telling him everything he needed to know and he pressed his ear piece.

"We need Ellie down here," he said.

oo

In the other jumper, Reece turned to Ellie,

"We gotta get you down there," he said and she frowned, wondering what Hope was struggling with.

Reece managed to bring down another dart before he took their jumper to ground level again.

Lorne opened up his back door in readiness and watched out for any Wraith that might be lurking on foot as Reece's jumpers' back door began to open and Ellie jumped quickly out, approaching Lorne's jumper side on.

As soon as she had alighted, Reece took off to provide cover again.

Ellie tried not to look at Lorne as he took her hand to pull her up onto the ramp, but she couldn't help it and their eyes clashed.

Pushing aside the way her heart leapt at his touch, she moved inside, not missing the relieved looks that Lyssa and Franks threw her way.

She approached Hope who moved to one side to let her at the console.

"What damage is there?" Ellie asked, looking at Hope who looked highly embarrassed.

"I…I'm sorry…I'm not sure…" she said, wondering why she had had to choose this moment to make a complete idiot of herself.

Ellie looked back at the compartment under the console and got onto her knees before it.

She quickly assessed what the problem was and re-routed the power.

As she worked, Hope moved toward a very pissed off looking Lorne and whispered,

"Evan, I'm sorry…I thought…" but she trailed off as he glared at her.

"If we'd have been alone here we'd have been screwed. Hope, I thought you knew what to do in a situation like this…if you don't then we need to re-assess things."

Franks and Lyssa exchanged another look just as Ellie, who had also heard what Lorne had said to Hope, turned and said,

"I've re-routed the power from the weapons, I need you to try powering up now."

Immediately, Lorne and Franks moved forward and Ellie smiled with relief as the jumper came to life.

She tapped her ear-piece.

"Reece, we're good to go but we don't have weapons," she said and Reece's voice came back.

"No worries, we'll be right by you."

"That's good to hear Major," Lorne said as he got the jumper off the ground.

Franks made a whooping noise as they approached the gate and Lorne began to dial her up.

"Just like old times huh?" Franks said, grinning at Ellie who laughed.

"Yeah, something like," she replied, before moving to the back to sit with Lyssa and a very quiet Hope.

Lyssa looked as though she wanted to say something to Hope but wasn't sure how to and Ellie sighed.

She felt bad for the other woman.

"Hey," she said gently and Hope raised tear-filled eyes to her.

"Don't worry about it…these things happen. We all get days like this…"

Hope nodded but wasn't convinced.

Lorne was angry with her and that was not good given the current state of their relationship and she resented Ellie for not lapping it all up.

'Why cant the woman just gloat?' she thought angrily.

When they got back to Atlantis, Woolsey was waiting for them.

"Briefing in one hour," he said and Hope groaned, feeling sure that Lorne would have to bring up what had happened.

Before he could catch up to her though, she headed off to be alone for a little while.

**OoOoOoO**

Stepping out onto the East Pier, Radek immediately locked eyes on who he was looking for, "Hope?" Without turning around Hope smiled, "Hey Radek," she said quietly.

With a small sigh, Radek walked up to where she was sat and settled himself beside her, his legs hanging over the edge of the Pier. A comfortable silence fell between the two.

Chancing a look at Hope, Radek frowned when he saw her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears.

"You do know you can talk to me," he said and without looking at him, Hope nodded, her eyes fixed on the ocean.

"I will call Major Lorne," Radek said.

"No…!" exclaimed Hope, looking at him for the first time since he'd walked out.

"Please, I don't want to talk to him."

Radek nodded and settled back into his position beside her.

"Well then talk to me, you've never held back before," he said and Hope looked at her friend for a moment before she dropped her head and tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to erupt.

"I don't know what to do," she eventually said, "I don't want to feel like this. I'm losing him, I can feel it, and it's killing me."

No longer holding back the tears she looked up.

"I get that he and Ellie were together, Rodney's been kind enough to tell me many a time about how in love they were."

Radek frowned, shaking his head at Rodney's inability to keep quiet.

"And I know he doesn't love me like that, in fact, I really don't think he loves me at all."

"Hope, I have seen the way the Major looks at you, he does love you," tried Radek, letting out a sigh when Hope shook her head.

"Well, make sure next time he's around, you watch how he looks at 'her', he wants her not me…but I'm too scared to let him go. I don't wanna be without him," she cried, tears streaming her face as she shut her eyes and allowed Radek to pull her to him.

Radek muttered something in Czech as he gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"What do you think I should do Radek?" Hope sniffed and he sighed.

"It's a hard one to call," he said eventually.

"Tell me about it," Hope muttered and Radek smiled into her hair.

He too knew just how much Ellie and Lorne had been in love…but he had also seen how Hope had rescued Lorne from sinking deeper into his grief when she had come to Atlantis and for that, she deserved a shot at the Major's heart.

"Just be yourself and I'm sure that Major Lorne will come to the right decision about everything," he said and Hope sighed.

"I hope you're right Radek…I love him so much."

'But does he love me?' she wondered.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

Date : 28.01.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 9 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The briefing went pretty much as Hope had expected.

Lorne, being Lorne, had felt compelled to report what had happened in the jumper despite the fact that no-one else had had any intention of mentioning it…and that had stung.

Woolsey had then of course said that she needed to take time out from off world missions, just until McKay felt confident that she was proficient in puddle jumper emergency maintenance.

So she was now off Lorne's team until such a time and to top that, Woolsey had then made her day by stating that if it was required, either Zelenka or Ellie would have to accompany SGA-2 on any missions in her place.

'Great,' she thought, unhappily.

She held her tongue until she and Lorne were back in their quarters to change clothes.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" she accused, rounding on him and Lorne sighed and sat on their bed to remove his boots.

"Of course not Hope…" he began, but she shook her head angrily, non-rational thoughts racing around her head.

"Yes you did. You did it so that you and her can be together without me around…do you think I'm stupid Evan?" she ranted and Lorne looked up at her.

"Our personal lives had nothing to do with my decision in telling Woolsey what happened. I have a responsibility to the rest of my team and if I don't feel that you can get us out of a tight spot like earlier, then I have to do what's right," he said and Hope's anger suddenly deflated and she blushed, embarrassed by her show of obvious jealousy.

She and Lorne looked at one another for a moment before she let out a small sob and raced to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Lorne sighed deeply and raked a hand through his hair.

He waited a moment or two before he stood and moved over to the bathroom door. He tried the handle but found that it was locked.

"Hope…open the door," he said.

"No," came the muffled response.

Lorne closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the door.

Suddenly though, it opened and he had to brace his hands on the frame to stop himself from falling forward.

Hope stared at him, her eyes red from crying.

"Do you love me?", she asked, her voice wavering and Lorne felt his stomach begin to churn.

Hope waited, her eyes assessing him and she could tell that he was struggling to give her an answer.

"I…" he began, but stopped as his ear-piece crackled.

It was Ellie.

"Evan…you have to come quickly, there's something wrong with Kyle…I think I need to take him to the infirmary," she said, her voice full of panic and Lorne moved to get his boots.

"I'll meet you there," he said, pulling on his boots but not bothering to lace them up.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked as he headed to the door.

"It's Kyle…I have to meet Ellie at the infirmary," he said, waving his hand over the access panel to open the door.

"Should I come too…?" Hope called out, but he was already through the door and didn't reply…

'Probably didn't even hear me,' she told herself, her heart heavy.

She wondered what was wrong with Kyle and prayed that it wasn't anything serious.

She decided to give Lorne and Ellie some time with their son before she went to see what was going on.

She also decided that for now she would push aside the fact that Lorne hadn't been able to bring himself to give her an answer to her question.

**OoOoOoO**

Lorne crashed through the infirmary doors just in time to see Ellie handing a screaming Kyle over to Keller, his cries sounded hoarse and he seemed in some distress.

"What's wrong?" Lorne asked as he came to stand by Ellie and his breath caught in his throat as she turned and threw herself into his arms.

"Evan…" she said, her voice anguished and Lorne didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

As Keller placed Kyle on an infirmary bed and began to examine him, Ellie realised what she had done and pulled back slightly from Lorne, who relaxed his hold on her but didn't let her go fully.

"I collected him from Kanan when we got out of the briefing and he looked a little flushed, but then he started crying and it was as though he couldn't catch his breath and he sounds all throaty…" she said in a rush, tears forming in her eyes and Lorne couldn't help but cup her face in his hands.

"Let's just see what Doc Keller has to say before we panic, okay?" he said and Ellie looked up at him, her blue eyes huge with fear, but she nodded and Lorne slowly released her face and they turned towards Keller and their son.

Just then Keller looked up at them, the look on her face not allaying any of Ellie's fears.

"I need to run some tests. Sit tight guys okay and I'll get back to you as soon as I know anything," she said and Ellie and Lorne's mouths opened but no sound followed as Keller scooped up their son and headed off to another part of the infirmary with him.

"Oh my God Evan, what if he's really sick?" Ellie said, her fingers tightening their on the front of his T-shirt, her eyes huge with worry.

"We're not there yet, lets just see what the Doc comes back with okay?" Lorne replied, trying to keep the concern out of his voice for her sake.

Ellie nodded and drew in a ragged breath, then, as though realising that she was still in his arms, she pulled away, a blush stealing through her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just…grabbed…you like I did," she apologised but Lorne shook his head.

"It's fine…I…" he trailed off, about to say that he hadn't minded but realised at the last minute that perhaps it wasn't an appropriate thing to say.

"I'm glad you radioed me," he said instead, thinking that she could quite easily of called Drew instead of him and their eyes met for a moment before Ellie cleared her throat and said,

"How's Hope? I hope you weren't too hard on her about the jumper thing."

Lorne regarded her for a moment, marvelling at the fact that she could take the time and consideration to think of Hope after everything that had happened and at a time like this too.

But that was Ellie.

"She's a little upset, but I have to think of the team and the people we're off world with too, you know that," he replied to her question and Ellie nodded.

She knew that Lorne was a fair man, but would Hope realise that.

**ooo**

Outside the infirmary, Drew hovered, unsure whether to go in or not. He loved Kyle like he was his own and if the baby was sick, he wanted to know.

He had overheard someone saying that they had seen Ellie rushing to the infirmary with a screaming Kyle and that was how he had found himself outside the doors.

He appreciated the fact that at the end of the day, he wasn't Kyle's father and because of his feelings for Ellie he wanted to give her some time with Lorne, but he was beginning to get twitchy.

He raised a hand and was just about to push one of the doors open when a voice from behind him said,

"Is there any news yet?" and he turned to see Hope approaching slowly.

He noted that she looked upset and he frowned at the woman, his dislike for her obvious on his face.

Hope sighed, seeing the look he gave her and raked a hand through her hair.

She was about to say that it didn't matter and that she would go through and enquire after Kyle herself, when Drew spoke.

"I haven't been inside myself yet."

Hope looked back at the strong, proud man before her and realised that it must have taken him some effort just to speak to her as it was obvious how protective of Ellie he was and she offered him a small, wobbly smile.

"We could um, go in together?" she said and Drew's brows knitted together as though he was contemplating her proposal.

"Alright," he replied and Hope moved forward as he moved to open one of the doors again.

Inside, Keller had just returned to Ellie and Lorne and was giving them some much needed good news.

"I suspected Diphtheria, but the initial tests are showing no signs and I think that he may just have a bad cold starting," the Doctor said and as Hope and Drew entered the infirmary, Ellie and Lorne turned to one another and Ellie couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around Lorne as relief coursed through her.

"Oh thank God," she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder and Lorne gave her a comforting squeeze, noticing despite his best efforts not to, that some of her curves were returning.

He swallowed and looked to Keller over Ellie's head.

"Thanks Doc, that's great news."

Keller smiled and said, "Oh, it looks like little Kyle has some other people worried too," and she indicated to where Hope and Drew were both staring over, equally unhappy looks upon their faces as they took in the scene before them.

At the mention of Drew and Hope's names, Ellie and Lorne pulled apart and a sudden tension filled the air as Drew glowered at Lorne and Hope sent a mistrustful look in Ellie's direction.

"I'll go finish the tests and make Kyle more comfortable. I'll keep him in for tonight just as a precaution okay?" Keller said to Ellie who nodded.

"Thank you Doctor," she said and Keller touched her arm.

"Please, call me Jennifer," she said before heading off as Drew and Hope came closer.

"I heard Kyle might be sick, what's going on?" Drew asked of Ellie and Lorne felt his hackles rise at the demanding tone that Lyssa's brother used to speak to Ellie with.

Before Ellie could respond, Lorne said,

"Our son has a bad cold from the looks of it…"

Ellie, seeing the way Drew turned cold eyes onto Lorne, stepped forward and said,

"I overreacted. Kyle was screaming so badly and was bright red and hoarse and I thought the worst," she explained and Drew dragged his eyes from Lorne to her and nodded.

"He's alright then?" Hope asked, watching the exchange worriedly and Lorne cleared his throat.

"Keller wants to keep him in overnight, but it seems so yeah."

"That's good news," Hope said, reaching out and touching a hand to Lorne's arm and Ellie tried to ignore the pang of jealousy as Lorne smiled at his new girlfriend.

Steeling herself she turned to Lorne.

"I'll stay here if you'd like to head off now…"

"It's fine…I can stay too," he replied and more tension settled between the four of them.

Ellie sighed and said,

"Why don't we take shifts? I'll go first."

Lorne nodded.

"Alright, I'll come back in say two hours?"

Ellie nodded and cringed as Drew said, "I'll stay with you," and she saw Lorne's jaw tighten.

"I'll see you later then," Lorne said stiffly, waiting until Ellie nodded in acknowledgement before he grasped Hope's elbow and steered her from the infirmary.

**OoOoO**

A few days later and with Kyle not doing so badly, Ellie felt relaxed enough to leave him with Lorne whilst she met Lyssa for lunch in the mess hall.

Once the two of them were seated with their lunch and after they had discussed the usual pleasantries, Kyle's heath etc, it became immediately apparent to Ellie that Lyssa had something to tell her.

"Okay…spill," she said, sipping her coffee and Lyssa grinned.

"Well…last night, John and I were talking and…" she trailed off dramatically and Ellie smiled.

"And…?" she prompted.

"And he asked me to marry him!" Lyssa almost shouted and Ellie couldn't help but squeal, forcing a few of the marines on nearby tables to turn around and Ellie blushed and Lyssa laughed as she cleared her throat and croaked,

"I trust you said yes."

"Of course I did," Lyssa replied happily.

"Oh my God Lyssa I am so pleased for you," Ellie said, reaching out to squeeze Lyssa's hands and her friend frowned,

"I was nervous about telling you," she admitted and Ellie scowled at her.

"Lyss, just cos my love life is a shambles does not mean that yours cant be fantastic," she assured her and Lyssa beamed.

"I'm so glad you feel that way because…", she trailed off and Ellie sighed.

"Because…?" she prompted again and Lyssa cringed.

"Because John wants us to have a party…and everyone is invited."

"Well…that's fine too," Ellie replied, immediately wondering how she would fare in a 'party' environment with Lorne and Hope there too.

"Really?" Lyssa asked and Ellie nodded.

"Really," she repeated, thinking that she needed a new dress and a huge overdose of confidence.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Date : 02.02.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 10 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few days following Lyssa's engagement news, Ellie opened her wardrobe doors and her eyes scanned the clothes inside as she searched out one particular dress.

A smile hovered on her lips as she spotted it and reached for the hanger.

She sighed as she held the knee-length, halter neck, ice blue satin creation up against her in the mirror.

The dress had been what she had worn to hers and Lorne's engagement party and she remembered how much he had loved her in it.

She whirled around to face Kyle who was thankfully a lot better now and who was lying in the centre of the bed, propped up by pillows and looking extremely comfortable indeed.

"What do you think cutie-pie…will Daddy appreciate seeing mommy in this again?" she asked of her son and Kyle gurgled at her and kicked his feet.

"Hmmm…let's try it on just to be sure," Ellie said, slipping her dressing gown from her shoulders.

She pulled the dress on over her head and did up the side zip, she then adjusted the halter neck and smoothed her hands down over her hips, loving the feel of the smooth material.

The bodice was a little looser than when she'd last worn the dress and she frowned and did a twirl, watching in the mirror as the satin of the skirt swirled out around her thighs before coming back down softly in soft folds.

"I need more chocolate cake," she said, acknowledging the fact that she still hadn't quite regained all of the weight she had lost in her time away from Atlantis.

She turned to Kyle and regarded him thoughtfully.

"The party is exactly one week away. If I have dessert with each meal until then, surely this dress will fit me like a glove again, I always used to gain pounds fast doing that before…what do you think?"

Kyle yawned and made a sniffling noise and Ellie sighed.

"You're right," she told the baby. "What difference does it make anyhow. Daddy is with Hope now, he wont care what Mommy wears. Maybe I should forget trying to win him back and just let him go…I think that would be the most dignified thing to do, don't you?"

Kyle flailed his little arms around and looked at her, his blue eyes so like his father's, twinkling at her and she sighed again deeply.

Feeling miserable again she began to take the dress off. Maybe she would still wear it as it was the only really nice one she had on Atlantis and she wanted to make an effort for Lyssa and Sheppard's sake.

She'd see nearer the time.

**OoOoOoO**

Lorne sighed as Hope rolled away from him and sat up, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hope…" he began but stopped as he saw her shake her head.

"I'm just whacked…" he tried but she twisted to face him, holding the bed sheet against her chest as she forced a laugh.

"Being whacked never stopped you before Evan, don't try and insult my intelligence. We haven't made love since just before Ellie came back, are you going to try and tell me that that's just a coincidence now?" she asked, her voice anguished and Lorne sat up too and sighed.

He regarded her for a moment then reached a hand out and cupped her right cheek with his palm.

"I honestly don't know," he offered truthfully and Hope pulled his hand from her face.

Since seeing the hug that Lorne and Ellie had shared in the infirmary the other day, she had decided that she needed to find out how Lorne would react to her in the bedroom department.

Now she knew. She now also knew what she had to do.

"I want you to move out," she stated and Lorne looked at her.

"Hope…" he began, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"It's decision time Evan. You need to make up your mind who it is that you want to be with. Take some time on your own…I cant carry on like this and I'm sure that Ellie feels pretty much in limbo too. She still loves you, I've seen the way she glances at you when she thinks no-one is watching."

'She glances at me?' thought Lorne, then shook his head to clear it. He wanted to concentrate on Hope, she deserved that.

Hope heaved a shaky breath before adding, "And I…I've seen the way you look at her too…"

Lorne looked at her for a moment. Really looked at her.

He did love her…but was it enough for him to give up the chance to be with Ellie again…and in his son's life on a permanent basis? And then again, just how did he feel about Ellie?

Maybe Hope was right, some time on his own might be just the thing he needed.

"Is this what you really want?" he asked and Hope nodded, trying to look determined even though her insides were rebelliously screaming for her to tell him to stay, that she had just had a moment of madness and that he should ignore what she had just said.

Slowly he leant forward and kissed her tenderly and Hope had the strangest notion that it was the most heart-felt kiss that they had shared in their whole relationship.

She watched as Lorne got out of the bed and began to dress. He then dug a hold-all out of the wardrobe and began to throw his clothes into it.

He hadn't brought much stuff with him when he'd moved in and she absently wondered if he'd left a lot of it in the room he'd shared with Ellie.

When he'd done with his clothes he retrieved his easel and paints from the cupboard that they were stored in and then he turned to face her.

"I'll see you soon then," he said and she nodded, unable to speak and her hands clenched in the bed sheet as he opened the door and was gone.

**OoOoOoO**

Ellie put the blue dress back onto its hanger and put on her bathrobe again. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time she frowned as she regarded the door of the wardrobe that had once housed Lorne's clothes.

Before she could change her mind, she slid the door across, expecting to see an empty space and was therefore shocked to see that some shirts were still hanging there.

She reached out gingerly and touched a blue checked one, her fingers lingering on the garment's arm and she bit her lip as she imagined Lorne wearing it and her being able to feel his skin underneath.

Swallowing hard she let go of it and slid the wardrobe door shut.

Just then, her doorbell chimed and she turned almost guiltily toward it.

She glanced at Kyle who was observing his mother quietly and she smiled at him before heading for the door.

It was Major Reece.

"Oh...hi," she said, self-consciously pulling the two sides of her robe even closer together.

"Sorry to disturb you," Reece said and Ellie waved a hand to indicate it was fine, but didn't move to let him in.

"I was wondering about Colonel Sheppard and Lyssa's party…whether you'd think about going…with me…?" the Major said, sounding uncertain and Ellie regarded him, trying to keep the surprise off of her face.

"Uh…I…" she tried, but failed and Reece laughed.

"Look, it's fine, really. It was a long shot and I know it's probably too soon after everything that's happened between you and Lorne…" then it was his turn to trail off, feeling a little embarrassed as Ellie merely continued to stare at him.

"Never mind. I'll just er…go…" Reece said, raking a hand through his short sandy coloured hair as he went to turn, but Ellie stopped him by saying,

"Major, wait."

He looked back at her expectantly and Ellie swallowed past the lump in her throat as she said,

"I'd like to go to the party with you."

"You…would?" Reece asked, sounding perplexed and Ellie smiled at him.

"I would," she confirmed and he returned her smile with one of his own.

"Well, that's great. We can discuss a time for me to call for you in the week if that's alright?" he said and Ellie nodded.

"That's fine."

"I'll see you then," Reece said and Ellie raised a hand as he headed off down the hallway.

"What did I just do?" she asked of Kyle once her door was shut again and the baby sniffled at her and threw his rattle off of the bed.

"Major Reece isn't that bad," Ellie said, heading over and picking up the rattle.

She was about to take it to the bathroom to rinse it when her bell chimed again.

"Maybe he changed his mind," she said to Kyle who giggled as she headed for the door again.

This time it was Drew.

"Hi," she said, not missing the way Drew's eyes swept over her attire before rising to meet hers.

"Can I come in?" he asked and Ellie stepped back and let him into her quarters.

"Hey there little guy," Drew said, immediately heading for Kyle and Ellie smiled as he scooped the smiling baby into his arms.

"I missed him," Drew told her and she sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Kyle pulled on Drew's longish hair.

"Looks like he missed you too," she commented and Drew turned to look at her, his face suddenly becoming serious and Ellie felt her stomach knot.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Drew seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying,

"Ellie…I need to speak to you…about us."

"Us?" Ellie swallowed hard and watched as Drew placed Kyle back on the bed and then sat beside her.

"You…you have to know that I have feelings for you…" he said and Ellie closed her eyes.

'Oh God,' she thought, her brain scrambling for something to say to stop Drew in his tracks, but it was too late and he continued on,

"I can look after you and Kyle, I don't have much to offer here on Atlantis but if you came away with me, I can make sure that you never want for anything…" he trailed off as Ellie held up a hand.

"Drew, I cant leave Atlantis. I cant take Kyle away from his father."

"Alright then…so we stay here…but together…Lorne has moved on and I want to take his place…" he trailed off again though as Ellie shook her head.

She'd known that this conversation was going to happen for some time now, but that fact did not make it any less painful to go through.

Slowly she took Drew's large hands in hers and gave them a squeeze.

"Drew…you know how much I care about you…and how I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me and for Kyle in the time that we spent together…" she began and Drew said,

"But..?"

"But…I…", Ellie stopped for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"But you don't love me," Drew found them for her and Ellie let go of his hands to cup his face.

"Not in the way you want me to and not in the way that you deserve to be loved," she said and Drew closed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Ellie leant forward and covered his mouth with hers.

Drew was still for a moment before he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer and tangling his hands into her hair.

Ellie let him take control for a few moments before she broke away and they stared at one another for a moment.

"You're right," he finally said and Ellie blinked at him.

"I am?" she asked and he nodded.

"It didn't feel like I thought it would," he said, his voice gruff and Ellie frowned.

"It didn't?" she asked and Drew stood.

"No…maybe I just feel confused about you…or something…I don't know, like I think we should be together because you're the only woman that I ever lived with."

"I am?" Ellie asked, surprised and Drew nodded, not wanting her to see the lie that was hidden in his eyes.

"Yeah…look, I'm sorry that I brought this up. Can we just forget it?" he asked as he moved toward the door and Ellie stood and followed him.

"Drew…are you alright?" she asked and he steeled himself and straightened his shoulders before turning back to face her.

"I'm fine. Um, Lyssa's been at me to go see that Woolsey guy about being on your team so I may go and do that tomorrow," he said and Ellie beamed at him.

"That would be great and I'm sure that Major Reece would love to have you on board," she said.

"We'll see. Can we set up some times for me to see Kyle?" Drew said and Ellie nodded.

"Sure. Let me know how it goes with Woolsey."

"I will. Goodnight Ellie," Drew replied and Ellie sighed as he left and she passed her hand over the door panel to close it after him.

Outside, Drew's fists clenched as he tried to bite back the wash of disappointment that had stayed with him since he'd realised that his kiss was not affecting Ellie in the way he wanted it to.

He'd told Lyssa and Ellie that he would stay on Atlantis…and he would…but for how much longer remained to be seen.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Date : 03.02.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 11 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You did WHAT?!" Lyssa exclaimed. "Drew I can understand, that needed sorting…but Major Reece, what were you thinking?"

Ellie cringed and looked around to make sure that Zelenka and Hope, who were in the lab opposite, hadn't heard.

"What's wrong with Major Reece? He's very attractive and it's not like it's a proper date or anything, he's only accompanying me to your engagement party, no big deal," she said but Lyssa folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Ellie.

"Will Lorne see it that way though and what do you mean my engagement party is no big deal?" she asked and Ellie bit her bottom lip and said,

"I didn't mean your party isn't a big deal, I meant him taking me isn't. Look, Lyssa, I've kind of come to a decision about Evan. I think it's best if I just let him go, I mean, he's with Hope now and I need to think about myself…and Kyle…" she trailed off as Sheppard bustled into the lab munching on an apple.

He dropped a kiss onto Lyssa's cheek before leaning on the table in front of Ellie, resting his weight on his elbows as he stared at her.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked eventually and he slurped at the juice from the next bit of his apple, making her grimace before he said,

"I have some news for you."

Ellie waited as Sheppard continued to stare at her and eventually Lyssa kicked him up the ass and he said,

"Lorne moved out of Hope's room last night. I assigned him new quarters this morning….and that hurt!" he said, turning to glare at Lyssa but she was too busy gauging Ellie's reaction to this latest development.

"It doesn't necessarily mean anything," Ellie said, eventually and Lyssa moved forward to glare at her alongside Sheppard.

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't necessarily mean anything?' Of course it means something, it means they broke up," she said, sounding exasperated but Ellie didn't look convinced.

"They may have just had an argument, I mean, when Evan and I were together he spent a couple of nights in his office…" she trailed off as Sheppard shook his head at her.

"He had all his stuff with him, easel and all."

"Really?" Ellie asked, glancing over to where Hope was just leaving the other lab.

The other woman did look pale and tired she noted and a frisson of hope began to pool in her belly alongside the compassion she felt for Lorne's new girlfriend or ex girlfriend now, as the case may be.

"Really," Sheppard confirmed, pushing away from the table to launch his apple core into a nearby waste bin.

"And how did Lorne look? Upset? Happy? What?" Lyssa queried and Sheppard shrugged.

"He just looked like Lorne to me," he replied and Lyssa thumped his arm.

"You're useless," she stated and he grabbed her around the waist.

"Is that so?" he asked, one eyebrow raised and Ellie watched as her tough-as-nails best friend all but melted into her fiancé's arms.

"Well maybe not useless at 'everything'", Lyssa said and Ellie groaned.

Shaking her head she decided to give them a minute…or ten…and go get some coffee.

She left the lab and made her way down the hallway. She stopped in her tracks though as she rounded a corner and saw Hope and Lorne.

She was torn between turning and going back the way she'd come or just carrying on right by them. The decision was made as Hope turned and saw her and so she forced one foot in front of the other and approached them, avoiding Lorne's eyes as she did so.

"I'd forgotten how much coffee you need working here," she offered and Hope forced a smile.

"That's where I was just headed."

"Oh, well, I can get you one too whilst you two…ahh…carry on here…" Ellie said, her face flushing and Lorne bit back a smile as he remembered how easily she blushed.

"Um, thanks," muttered Hope. "Milky, no sugar and Radek wants one too."

"No worries, I remember how he takes his," Ellie said, scurrying away as the heat in her cheeks threatened to engulf her entire head.

She'd had no idea that talking to Hope whilst Lorne was there too would be so stressful!

Once Ellie had disappeared into the level changer, Hope turned to Lorne.

"That was nice of her…does she know you moved out?"

Lorne frowned.

"Well I didn't tell her if that's what you're implying…the only person who knows is Colonel Sheppard, he assigned me my quarters this morning…" he trailed off as Hope folded her arms and shook her head.

"What?" he asked and she smiled but there was no mirth with it.

"Sheppard was just in Ellie's lab with her and Lyssa."

"So?"

"So, they were probably discussing our break-up," Hope said and Lorne folded his arms.

"You were the one who wanted me to move out. People are going to find out sooner or later and have we broken up or are we just on a break?," he said, not sure of the difference and Hope felt tears begin to threaten.

Lorne felt a pang in his heart as he saw that she was getting upset and he reached out and touched her face.

"I'm so sorry about all of this…" he began, but she backed away so that his hand fell away from her.

"We should never have gotten involved Evan…you weren't ready to be with someone else…" she told him and Lorne regarded her.

"Hope…" he began but she shook her head.

"I love you Evan…you know where I am when you decide who you want to be with," and with that she walked away, back to her lab.

Lorne blew out a long breath and headed for the level changer…he needed to bury his head in some paperwork.

**oooo**

Hope managed to make it back to the lab she was sharing with Zelenka before the flood gates broke and he immediately pulled her into his arms, whispering soothing words of comfort to her in Czech.

He knew all about Lorne moving out as Hope had told him earlier that morning.

The news had sparked a small glimmer of something akin to hope somewhere in his own heart, but he knew that she loved Lorne with every fibre of her being and so he didn't let the glimmer develop any further and had stamped down hard on it and ignored it as best he could.

But whenever he held her like this, which wasn't very often, he began to wish that things were different between them.

Radek had never really been in love before…not until he'd met Hope. She had been so bubbly and vibrant and in the aftermath of Ellie being taken by the Wraith it had seemed that she was just what they had all been waiting for…especially Major Lorne.

But now Ellie was back, where did that leave Hope?

Zelenka pondered the question and decided that Hope deserved an answer.

Determinedly he set her away from him and said,

"I will be right back, don't move," and then he left the lab.

"Radek?" Hope said, swiping at her eyes and wondering where he was going.

Sighing she sat back at the bench where her laptop was and stared at the screen, the normal enthusiasm she felt for her work just not there.

Just then Ellie entered, balancing three coffees.

She put all three down and then picked her own back up.

"There you go…" she said and Hope offered her a weak smile.

"Thanks."

Ellie nodded and frowned.

"Um…look, are you alright…I mean, I know you don't really know me and stuff…but um…" she said and Hope regarded her.

"I'm fine, thank you".

Ellie nodded again.

"Right. Okay…it's just, the thing with the jumpers…the schematics can be awkward to master so if you need a hand and Rodney and Zelenka aren't free then I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind," Hope replied a little stiffly and Ellie backed up toward the door.

"Okay, well, I'd better get back…see you," she said and Hope waved absently and sighed deeply once Ellie had gone.

'Why'd she have to be so nice?' she wondered. 'Why cant she be some nasty, scheming bitch?'

Hope covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes.

'And why did I have to be so standoffish with her? I need to get a grip.'

**ooo**

Lorne barely had a chance to glance up as Zelenka entered his office and immediately began to rant at him in Czech.

When he eventually saw the bewildered look upon Lorne's face, the Doctor cleared his throat, did an about turn and abruptly left again.

Lorne blinked and muttered,

"What the hell…?"

Just then, Sheppard entered the office, indicating over his shoulder as he said,

"What's up with Zelenka?"

"Damned if I know Sir, he just walked in here, rattled something off in Czech and then walked off again," Lorne replied.

"Hmm," Sheppard said then added, "Anyhow, I just wanted to discuss the main security arrangements for the night of the party."

"Right," Lorne replied, pulling a clip-board off the wall behind him and handing it to Sheppard who said,

"Obviously I cant cover anything as Lyssa would have my hide and Reece says he has a hot date for the party and so I was wondering how you were fixed?"

"Yeah I can do it Sir, no worries," Lorne replied, thinking that since he was now 'alone' he may as well work. He also was interested to learn who Reece's hot date was. The Major had always had an interest in Teyla, right up to finding out that she was pregnant with Kanan's baby and then he had given up on that idea.

Lorne had no idea who Reece's date could be.

"You sure you don't mind?" Sheppard's voice brought him back from his reverie and Lorne nodded.

"I'm sure Sir, it's fine."

"Okay then, that's that sorted…now I just need to choose an outfit," Sheppard joked and Lorne shook his head and laughed as the Colonel handed him back the clip-board and went on his way.

**ooo**

On his way back to the lab, Zelenka cursed his own inability to tackle Lorne head on about his treatment of Hope.

He muttered some more in Czech and shook his head.

'How can I even begin to think that Hope will be remotely interested in me?' he thought as he glumly made his way back to the lab.

'Just forget the notion,' he told himself sternly. 'Just be there for her and that will have to be enough.'

Suddenly though he had a brainwave.

"I can ask her to Colonel Sheppard and Lyssa's party!" he exclaimed, happiness lighting his face and he picked up his pace.

**oOoOoOo**

The night of the party came around pretty quickly and Lorne was on his first sweep of the evening when he ran into Hope along one of the walk-ways.

She was wearing a pale green knee length dress with shoe string straps and had her blonde hair down and it fell in soft waves around her shoulders.

"Hey," they said at the same time, then laughed and Lorne regarded her.

"You look nice," he said and saw the heat tinge her cheeks.

"Thanks," she replied, her heart fluttering as she added, "You not coming to the party then?"

"I might get a chance to stop in later, when the next shift takes over. Depends how long into the night it goes on for I guess," he replied and she nodded.

Just then, Zelenka, dressed in a suit and tie hurried toward them.

"There you are," he said, holding his arm out and Hope linked him, smiling at him.

"You look very smart Radek," she said and Lorne couldn't help but notice the grin of pride that spread across the Doctor's face.

"Yeah, you scrub up well Doc," he said but merely replied a scowl for his efforts.

"Shall we?" Radek said to Hope, indicating that they descend the stairs that would lead down toward the mess hall where the party was being held.

"Sure…maybe see you later Evan," Hope replied and he nodded as the two of them headed away.

Lorne tried to gauge how he felt about seeing Hope on Zelenka's arm…but he was her friend…so he didn't count…did he?

He was still pondering when up ahead, Ellie stepped out of the level changer and Lorne felt all the air leave his lungs as he took in the sight of her.

She was wearing the ice blue halter neck dress from 'their' engagement party.

The one he had loved.

Her hair was half up, half down and curls hung prettily around her face, just as they had been that night.

In fact she looked just as she had three years ago with one exception…

His ring was not on her finger.

He was about to walk toward her, but froze as Major Reece stepped out of the level changer too and put a hand on the small of Ellie's back and she turned her head and smiled up at him.

'This is not happening,' Lorne thought frantically.

'Ellie cant be Reece's hot date…she just cant be.'

But it looked like she was.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Date : 08.03.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 12 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she****'****s back****…****but where does that leave Hope, Lorne****'****s new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorne backed away into an alcove so that Ellie and Reece didn't see him as they passed by him and his jaw tightened as he heard Reece say,

"You look amazing Ellie."

"Thanks," he heard her reply as they began to descend the steps to the mess hall.

Fists clenching at his sides, he moved away and continued on his security checks, trying to concentrate on the job at hand and not how he felt about seeing Hope and Ellie with different men.

It was no good though and when he got out to the East Pier he had to stop and look out over the water for a moment to collect his thoughts.

His knuckles went white as his hands gripped the railing tightly, his mind beginning to race.

When he'd first met Hope he had not been looking for any kind of relationship, friendship or other, but somehow, through no doing of her own, she had gotten into his head and into his heart…and he had thought that everything was going fine, that their relationship was solid and that they were going places.

Until Ellie had come back that was.

He had thought that she was lost to him forever, but now that he knew that that wasn't the case it threw up all kinds of problems.

The least being that now they had a child together too, a life that they had created together and he wanted to be a part of his son's life so badly that his chest ached from the mere thought of Kyle.

Ellie's return had cast all kinds of different perspectives on the future and Hope was right, he needed to make a decision. It was unfair to keep either woman hanging on, especially for him. At the moment he felt as though he didn't deserve either one of them.

But then again, it didn't look like Ellie was hanging around any more, not if her 'hot date' with Reece was anything to go by.

But just how did he feel about Ellie now?

Lorne rubbed a hand over his face and groaned.

"Who are you trying to kid Ev?" he muttered to himself. "You know you're crazy about her…always were, always will be…"

'So where did that leave his feelings for Hope?' he wondered, because he did care for her, very much.

He stared at the ripples on the water way below him and sighed.

He didn't know what to do. No matter what he did, someone was going to get hurt, hell, it could even be him.

Suddenly he knew what he should do. He should set both women free. He didn't deserve either of their love and they should be with other people.

Mind made up, he left the pier, he had a job to concentrate on before he did anything.

**OoOoOoO**

Hope smiled at Zelenka as he handed her a glass of the punch that Lt. Franks and Ronon had concocted for the party and he grinned at her.

"It's good to see you smile," he said and she sighed.

"I thought I'd forgotten how to…until tonight," she said and that made Zelenka smile.

The party was in full swing, had been so for a couple of hours now and he had danced with her and told her jokes and for now, she had not so much forgotten her troubles with Lorne, but had managed to push them to one side.

She had also noticed that Ellie had seemed to arrive with Major Reece, but whether that had been mere coincidence or not she wasn't certain, but he hadn't left the other woman's side so far.

She was about to take a sip of her punch when Sheppard jumped onto one of the tables and the music was turned down as clapped loudly to get everyone's attention.

As everyone quietened down he pulled Lyssa up beside him and said,

"I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time to celebrate with Lyssa and I and I wanted to express our gratitude for all the presents that everyone has given us", he stopped as people wolf-whistled and raised their glasses before continuing,

"But there is one gift that is just for Lyssa…" and he dug in his jeans' pocket and produced a small square box with ribbon wrapped around it and with a flourish he went down on one knee on the table, leaving Lyssa utterly amazed and gob-smacked.

"It took a little time for me to get this," he told her and she gingerly took the box from him, one hand covering her mouth as she recovered from the shock.

She had not been expecting this at all.

"Hurry up and open it Lyss," Ellie said from her front row position and Lyssa nodded and began to untie the ribbon.

She snapped open the lid of the box and gasped as a ring was revealed to her. It was a solitaire diamond on a band of platinum gold and she couldn't believe her eyes.

Sheppard could see that she was still reeling and laughed as he plucked the ring from the box and grabbed her left hand.

As Lyssa watched, he slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger, kissed her hand then stood and engulfed her in his arms, much to the delight of the crowd who cheered, happy for their friends.

Eventually the party continued and Ellie grabbed her friend as soon as Sheppard let her go.

"Let me see that ring up close," she said and Lyssa happily held out her left hand for Ellie's inspection.

"It's beautiful Lyss, I'm so happy for you," she said and Lyssa beamed.

"Thanks," she said, then added, "How's it going with Reece?"

Ellie glanced over to where Reece was talking to Lt. Franks and she sighed.

"It's going alright," she offered and Lyssa frowned.

"I knew it was a bad idea," she said and Ellie bit her lip.

"I didn't think he'd be so intense," she admitted and Lyssa laughed.

"Intense?"

"Yeah, this is the first time he's left my side all night…I thought he'd be a little more fun, kind of a distraction y'know…" Ellie replied and Lyssa regarded her.

"You mean you thought that Reece would help take your mind off how you really feel about Evan," she stated knowingly and Ellie blushed.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked and Lyssa put an arm around her friend.

"Only to me," she assured and Ellie shook her head.

"What am I going to do Lyssa?" she asked glumly and Lyssa looked around.

"Go find Evan…tell him how you feel about him," she said when she saw that Reece was still distracted.

"I…I cant do that," Ellie said, sounding aghast and Lyssa smiled.

"Yes, you can. You know that its what you really want to do, so at least listen to one part of your own advice and think of yourself and Kyle for once."

Ellie made a grumbling noise in the back of her throat that told Lyssa that she was uncertain of what to do and so she gave her friend a little shove toward the mess hall doors.

"Go…whilst you have the chance," she urged and Ellie looked to where Reece appeared to be winding up his conversation with Franks.

"Go!" Lyssa said again and Ellie nodded and moved quickly toward the doors.

oooooo

Lorne was making his way along one of the outer walk-ways, the mess hall a couple of floors below him and he could hear music wafting up on the night breeze.

He smiled wistfully as he remembered Ellie dancing around their quarters to the particular song that was now playing.

All she'd been wearing at the time was one of his T-shirts.

He groaned as he also remembered what had happened when he'd grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap…

He paused mid-step and closed his eyes.

oooooo

Ellie stepped silently out onto the walk-way and her breath caught as she saw that Lorne was stood only a few feet away, his back to her.

Lorne sensed that she was there long before she said his name, but when she did he turned and opened his eyes.

They met hers and they stared at one another for an endless moment before Ellie managed to break the silence.

"I thought that I could do this…" she said quietly and Lorne frowned.

"Do what?" he asked, his hands itching to reach out and touch her.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"I thought that I could see you as just a friend…that I could just let you walk away from me and that I could just carry on with my life as though it didn't matter that you would only be in Kyle's life and not in mine too," she said and Lorne swallowed hard.

"But you cant?" he guessed, his voice sounding hoarse even to his own ears.

Ellie shook her head, trying to remember Lyssa's words of encouragement as she tried to pluck up enough courage to say what she wanted to say to him.

"I want…" she trailed off, still unsure if to voice her deepest desires.

"What Ellie? What do you want?" Lorne asked.

He wanted so badly to step closer to her but he didn't want her to feel pressured in any way.

If she was going to say what he hoped that she was going to say, then he wanted her to say it freely.

"I want…" Ellie began again, pausing to take a deep breath.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Date : 22.03.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 13 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she's back…but where does that leave Hope, Lorne's new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ellie just couldn't bring herself to say the three simple words that she longed to say to Lorne.

Fear of rejection held her back.

She wanted to believe that he wanted her and still loved her just as much as she wanted and still loved him, but the truth of the matter was that she just didn't know how he felt about her any more. Maybe if he hadn't started a relationship with Hope she'd know, but he had, so now she was left uncertain and insecure.

Taking a shaky breath she tried again, her voice no more than a whisper,

"I want…"

Unable to finish again, she stared at him, praying that her eyes were telling him everything that he needed to know.

Lorne, finally reading her, took control of the situation and not able to wait a moment longer he stepped toward her, his hands tangling in her hair as his mouth took hers in a long overdue fiery kiss.

They clung to one another, Ellie's hands travelling up Lorne's arms to wrap around his neck as his hands went in the opposite direction and encircled her waist.

Finally encouraged by his actions, Ellie whispered against his mouth,

"I want you Evan, so much…"

Lorne released a breath of relief that he felt like he'd been holding in ever since her arrival back on Atlantis.

He didn't know what, or indeed who, had made her seek him out that night but he would remain eternally grateful.

It was as though a huge weight had suddenly been lifted from them both and they stared into one another's eyes before Lorne said,

"I have missed you so much…and I want you so badly Ellie…"

Ellie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

She touched a hand to his face. He was so handsome and she realised that she wanted him 'very very' badly!

She knew that were so many things that they needed to discuss and sort out, his 'relationship' with Hope not being the least, but she also knew that now wasn't the time.

She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her mouth to his again and Lorne moaned and turned with her, moving so that he had his back against the cities' wall. Ellie moulded her body to his and Lorne dropped his hands lower from her waist and caressed her hips, his fingers bunching the material of her dress as she began to unzip his tac vest and then his jacket.

Once she had her hands inside, she pulled his T-shirt from his combats and Lorne groaned out loud as her fingertips met with the skin of his abdomen and chest.

The remnants of any restraint that he felt that he might have left where Ellie was concerned, were fast unravelling and he closed his eyes as he felt himself harden.

His fingers flexed against her hips before he slid his hands down over the silky material of her dress and cupped her bottom, pulling her against him and Ellie gasped as she felt just how hard he had become.

Her head fell back as he bent his toward her and he began to kiss her neck in the way he knew she liked…tiny nips with his teeth followed by a loving caress with his lips.

Ellie raised a leg and rubbed her inner thigh against Lorne's leg and he took the opportunity to hook a hand underneath her thigh and pull her even more tightly against him.

Desire shot through them both with the intimate contact and Lorne's voice sounded hoarse as he whispered against her ear,

"We should move inside…somewhere…"

Ellie moaned her agreement and Lorne released her leg and she moved back a little from him.

He took her hand in his and lead the way back inside.

Neither of them spoke as they moved along the hallway.

Lorne knew that he hadn't handed over his shift yet and technically he could get into a whole lot of trouble for sneaking off like this with Ellie…but the next shift started in five minutes and he needed her…now.

"Where should we…?" he began, but trailed off as Ellie interrupted him.

"My quarters," she said determinedly and Lorne smiled at her.

She smiled back, their eyes locked and desire shot between them as it always had and as it always would.

Suddenly, they grabbed at one another again, hands and mouths everywhere and Lorne backed Ellie toward a nearby door.

As he kissed her, his hand waved across the access panel and the door slid open.

They backed inside and the door closed behind them.

Moonlight shone through the windows of the room, illuminating the mats that were spread out on the floor and the training equipment that was stacked or leant all around the edges of the room against the walls, just waiting to be used.

"Perfect," Ellie murmured as she pulled Lorne down onto the mats.

They knelt, facing one another and Lorne shrugged out of his jacket and tac vest. He removed his handgun from his leg holster and put it to one side of the mats out of their way.

As he began to yank his T-shirt over his head, he paused mid-action as Ellie stood again and removed her panties and he followed the scrap of pale blue lace with his eyes as she dangled them provocatively in front of him.

"Remember the night of our engagement party?" she asked, wondering where this sudden seductive side of her had come from.

Lorne nodded.

"How could I forget," he replied, his mind glancing back in time to that very memorable night, especially the part that he knew Ellie was referring to, where they had snuck away half-way through the celebrations to make love in his office, across his desk-top.

Ellie smiled before dropping her panties onto the mat.

Groaning, Lorne quickly rid himself of his T-shirt and reaching his hands up, he gripped her waist and pulled her down to kneel in front of him again.

Ellie's mouth met his eagerly and she let her hands roam across his chest as she felt him reach under her hair to undo the buttons to the halter-neck of her dress.

As her breasts were revealed to him, Ellie pushed him backwards onto the mats and straddled him, reaching for his zipper.

Lorne's breath hissed through his teeth as she freed him from his combats and shorts and moved up so that her most intimate part was resting on his.

He sat up and rested his head against her breasts for a moment, his arms wrapping around her.

"I never thought that we'd ever be together like this again," he whispered and felt Ellie's heartbeat quicken.

She was scared.

Desire and passion was replaced with concern and an overwhelming feeling of love.

He looked up and cupped her face with one hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to lose you Evan," she said, placing her fingers against his lips when he went to speak. She then continued, "I love you…I want you…but if tonight is all that you can offer me…ooh!", she finished with a squeal as Lorne reversed their positions and loomed over her on the mats, his lower body nestling in between her thighs.

"I love you and our son and I'm offering you the rest of my life, not just a night of hot sex. Ellie how could you think that that is all I'd want from you?" he asked, clearly hurt and she bit her lip and looked away.

Lorne hung his head, his dog tags dangling near her chest.

Ellie turned her face back to him and reached up, playing with the tags as she said,

"I just wasn't sure what this meant to you, that's all. I mean, there's Hope and…"

"Hope and I are over and as harsh as it sounds, I've kinda known that from the minute that you set foot back here on Atlantis, I just didn't know how to admit it without hurting her," Lorne said and Ellie touched a hand to his face.

"I thought that I'd lost you for good," she said and Lorne shook his head.

"Never…you and I are meant to be together Ellie, you know that as well as I do."

Ellie smiled up at him, his words giving her confidence another boost and she wriggled her lower half against his teasingly.

"So, this hot night of sex that you're offering too, can I have that now or do I have to wait…?" she trailed off, gasping as she felt the tip of him pushing at her entrance as he moved his hips.

"You can have that now and every night from now on…" Lorne replied, closing his eyes as desire threatened to overwhelm him.

"You…promise?" Ellie asked, her breath hitching as he pushed a little further inside of her.

"Yes," Lorne all but shouted as he buried himself deeply inside of her and Ellie cried out with a mixture of pleasure and joy at finally being one with him again.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hey have either of you guys seen Ellie anywhere?" Major Reece asked of Lyssa and Sheppard.

Lyssa avoided eye contact with him as she lied,

"No…I haven't seen her for a while now. Maybe she's gone to check on Kyle…"

"Maybe yeah…" Reece replied, glancing around the room again and Lyssa took a sip of her drink and tried to look casual.

"I'll go see if I can find her," Reece said, nodding to Sheppard before moving away and heading toward the mess hall doors.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Sheppard looked at Lyssa.

"Okay…so where is Ellie really?"

"I don't know," Lyssa replied and Sheppard snorted.

"Come on…I can tell that you're lying…where is she?"

Lyssa sighed and held out her left hand, examining her engagement ring as she replied,

"Um, well, hopefully she's with Lorne by now."

"Lorne?" Sheppard queried, raising an eyebrow and Lyssa nodded.

"She went to find him to tell him that she still loves him."

Sheppard's eyes widened and he looked over to where Hope was dancing with Zelenka.

"And where will that leave Doc Stewart?" he asked and Lyssa followed his line of vision and watched as Hope was twirled around by Zelenka.

"I don't know…" she answered truthfully.

**ooooo**

Lorne rolled onto his back, pulling Ellie with him and she rested her head on his chest and sighed contentedly as they recovered from their lovemaking.

"That was wonderful," she said dreamily and Lorne laughed throatily and wrapped his arms around her.

"Next time we should definitely take the time to take all of our clothes off because as much as I like this dress, I do prefer you without it on," he said, toying with the material bunched at her hips and Ellie smiled against his skin.

"Evan Lorne!" she scolded, feigning shock and he laughed again.

They lay there for a moment or two in a comfortable silence until eventually, Ellie pushed herself up and resting her arms on Lorne's chest she said,

"I bet Major Reece is wondering where I've gotten to, he was my 'date' for the party."

Lorne scowled as he remembered seeing her with the other man earlier.

"What's been going on with you two?" he asked and Ellie smiled at the jealous undertone that she detected in his tone.

"Nothing has been going on…I only agreed to go to the party with him to try and get you out of my mind, obviously my plan didn't work," she said and Lorne's scowl turned to a frown.

"I am sorry for everything that's happened," he said and Ellie moved and pressed her lips to his.

When she finally pulled back a little she said,

"I cant pretend that finding out that you had moved on didn't hurt me Evan, because it did, but its in the past now and we shouldn't dwell on it. We have a future together again, with our son and that's all that matters."

Lorne kissed her again, then said,

"I'll have to speak to Hope tomorrow…I don't want her finding out second hand about us. She deserves better than that."

Ellie nodded.

She didn't envy him the task, but he was right and Hope did deserve to know what was going on.

"I should tell Major Reece too, but right now I want to go collect Kyle from Kanan," she said and Lorne smiled at the mention of his son's name.

"I'll come with you," he said eagerly. "On the way I'll just need to check that the second watch took over from me without any difficulties okay?"

Ellie nodded and they shared one more kiss before standing and as Ellie re-buttoned her halter neck and tried to smooth out some of the creases in the skirt of her dress, Lorne fastened his combats and pulled his T-shirt on. He picked up his jacket, gun and tac vest and they headed for the door.

As they left the training room, Ellie couldn't help but lean into Lorne for yet another kiss and as they headed up the corridor, neither were aware that Major Reece had seen them.

"Well I'll be damned!" he muttered, shaking his head as Lorne and Ellie disappeared around the corner ahead.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Date : 07.04.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 14 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

There may be other pairings but am not certain just yet.

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she's back…but where does that leave Hope, Lorne's new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zelenka twirled Hope around the make-shift dance floor on their last dance of the evening and she laughed and said,

"Thanks for tonight Radek, I've had so much fun."

Zelenka beamed at her and replied,

"The pleasure was all mine."

Hope smiled and touched a hand to his face as he pulled her closer.

"I've made a decision about Evan," she told him and Zelenka raised an eyebrow at her expectantly, but what she said next was not exactly what he had been hoping to hear from her.

"I've decided to find him tonight and tell him that I love him and that I want to fight to make things work between us."

Zelenka stopped dancing abruptly and she stumbled against him, frowning as he let go of her.

"Do you really think that that is such a good idea?" he asked and Hope bit her bottom lip.

"Well…" she began but stopped as a low rumbling shook the city and the lights flickered.

Someone stopped the music and Sheppard groaned.

"Not tonight…please…" and Lyssa lifted her head from his shoulder to look at his face.

"What was that?" Woolsey asked, heading toward them and Sheppard shrugged and as he was looking around for McKay, who was already approaching them, another rumbling shook them.

"I'm on it," McKay said, holding up a hand to stop any questions as he passed them.

"Zelenka, Hope, you're with me," he called out and the other two Doctors glanced at one another momentarily before following McKay obediently from the mess hall.

**oooo**

Ellie and Lorne were stood with Kanan in his and Teyla's quarters when the first rumble sounded.

"What the hell was that?" Lorne asked, walking over to one of the windows to glance out and Ellie kissed her son's head, hoping that it was something and nothing.

"Might have just been some kind of quake," she suggested and Kanan rolled his eyes as Torren let out a cry as he awoke.

"He didn't seem to like it much whatever it was," he said and was about to turn to go to his own son when the second rumble made the room shake and a couple of wooden ornaments fell from a shelf.

"I'd better go check this out," Lorne said, moving back toward the door and Ellie kissed Kyle again and handed him back to Kanan, who had held his arms out for the baby the minute he had felt the second quake. He had known that Ellie would want to go help out with whatever was transpiring on Atlantis now.

"I'm coming with you," Ellie said to Lorne who looked at her and then to his son.

"Shouldn't you stay with Kyle?" he asked and Ellie folded her arms.

"He's quite safe with Kanan for now and I promise that if things start getting serious I'll come straight back here and get him…how's that?" she asked and Kanan stifled a smirk as Lorne looked uncomfortably appeased for now.

He had no idea that the couple were 'back together', but he could see that something had definitely changed between the two. Where there had been a distance between them in recent days, there now seemed to be a closeness that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Let's go then," Lorne said, bending to kiss Kyle before putting a hand on the small of Ellie's back and guiding her from the room.

Kanan watched them go down the hallway before he closed the door on whatever was about to happen next.

**OoOoOo**

"This cant be right," McKay said as he tapped furiously away on one of the consoles in the gate room and Zelenka and Hope nodded in agreement as they came to the same conclusion from their own diagnostics.

As another rumble reverberated through the city, Sheppard, Lyssa, Woolsey, Ronon and Teyla joined their friends and Woolsey said,

"Do we have any idea what's going on yet?"

"The city is sinking," McKay stated bluntly, without even glancing up.

Sheppard and Ronon exchanged a glance as Woolsey said,

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," McKay replied impatiently before moving over to where Zelenka and Hope were working.

He moved Zelenka out of the way rather ungraciously and received a glare for his efforts, which he ignored as he began to re-run the Czechs' tests.

"So…are we hearing you right…the city is sinking?" Sheppard asked as Woolsey appeared to go into shock.

McKay rolled his eyes.

"YES, you're hearing me right. We're sinking! Take evasive action, abandon ship…" he said and Teyla glanced at Lyssa before saying,

"You think we should evacuate the city Rodney?"

"No…yes…no…look, I'm not certain yet," McKay replied, before finally glancing up just as Ellie and Lorne entered the gate room.

Hope looked at the two of them, trying not to wonder why they had arrived at the exact same time.

'There could be any number of reasons,' she told herself sternly as McKay said,

"We need to spread out and check various points of the city as I'm not sure that these readings are correct. I think more parts are beneath water than what these readouts are telling me."

"The city is sinking?" Lorne asked, nodding a greeting at Sheppard.

"Oh for the love of…is there an echo in here….YES, WE ARE SINKING…Which part of that do you people not understand?" McKay ranted and Lorne held his hands up.

"Whoa, sorry for arriving on the back end of the conversation Doc," he said and Ellie offered him a 'you know what Rodney is like' kind of look.

As Major Reece and Lieutenants Franks and Tyler arrived, Sheppard turned to face the group.

"Okay get into teams and radio up then follow McKay's instructions," he then turned back to McKay and said, "I assume you will be telling us where we're headed?"

"Yes, yes…just get going. Time could be limited," McKay replied and Sheppard sighed and looked back at the others.

"Okay…head out."

Ellie and Lorne exchanged a glance as they moved into their teams and began to leave the gate room. A glance that didn't go un-noticed by neither Major Reece nor Hope.

As they got their radios from the equipment room then moved out into the hallway, Ellie turned to Reece and said,

"I need to apologise about leaving the party, and you, like I did."

Reece looked at her and sighed,

"I like you Ellie and it would have been good, but I know that you and Lorne cant stay away from one another for very long, hell, everyone knows that."

"Hang on, how do you know…?" she trailed off as Reece grinned at her.

"I saw you two sneaking out of Training Room One earlier," he said and Ellie blushed.

"I am so sorry…I honestly didn't mean for you to find out like that," she said, feeling mortified and Reece touched her shoulder.

"It's fine…" he said, just as Drew approached them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lyssa's brother asked, his eyes raking up and down Ellie's form in the pale blue party dress.

"Rodney thinks that the city is sinking and we've split into teams to go check it out," she replied and Drew nodded.

"Need some help?" he asked and Ellie looked to Reece.

"We are still a team-member short," she said and Reece nodded as though considering Drew's offer.

"Alright, but I'm in charge. If you cant take my orders then I cant have you on my team, understand?" he said and Drew nodded.

Reece nodded and they began to head down the hallway once again, heading to the East side of the city.

"You do realise that he isn't joking, right?" Ellie asked of Drew as he fell into step beside her and he nodded again.

"Hey if that Ronon guy can do this, then so can I," he said and Ellie smiled at him.

She knew that she needed to tell him about her and Lorne, but now really wasn't the time.

As if on cue, another tremor shook the city.

**oooo**

"Evan, when whatever is going on here is sorted, can we talk? I want to tell you something," Hope said as they made their way to the South side of the city.

Franks and Lyssa exchanged a glance as Lorne replied,

"Um yeah, actually, I need to talk to you about something too."

"Right," Hope said, her heart doing a nervous flip-flop.

Further conversation was stopped though as the same tremor that Reece's team had just felt hit them.

"Let's get a move on guys," Lorne said and they began to walk a little faster.

**oooo**

On the North side of the city, Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon looked at one another as their way down a flight of stairs became blocked by rising water.

Sheppard tapped his ear piece.

"Uh, I don't know if anyone else is having the same problems we are, but we cant go any further down now and this water is rising pretty rapidly."

"Great," McKay replied as he looked at their location. "Majors Lorne and Reece, what are your positions looking like?"

"We're still making our way down to the lowest section, no signs of water here yet," Lorne replied.

"Same here…dry as a bone," Reece's voice replied and McKay shook his head.

"What do you think the problem is then?" Woolsey, who was stood by McKay's side asked.

"I don't know," he said before tapping his ear piece again.

"Sheppard, make your way over to the West side, I need to know what's going on over there."

"On our way," Sheppard replied.

All the teams were about to carry on when suddenly the lights went out and the city gave one almighty shudder and groan and then proceeded to tilt sideways in an Easterly direction.

"Oh crap, I think I spoke too soon!" was the last thing Ellie, Tyler and Drew heard Reece say before water came crashing through the hallway toward them.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Date : 17.04.2009

Title : Because You're Mine

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 15 of 15

Rating : M

Pairings : Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Harrison

Major Evan Lorne/Dr Hope Stewart

Lt. Col John Sheppard/Lyssa Hunter

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Harrison, and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Dr Hope Stewart belongs to chrisxgirlx and is from her Bleeding Love series. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : Lorne never thought that he would see Ellie again after she was taken by the Wraith. Now, fifteen months later she's back…but where does that leave Hope, Lorne's new love and can Lorne give up the chance to be with his one true love again?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"McKay…what the hell just happened?" Sheppard said into his comms as the shudders began to subside and they realised that the city was leaning dramatically to one side.

"I don't understand this," McKay said, more muttering to himself than actually replying to Sheppard as he typed furiously on the console.

Woolsey watched on silently, praying that McKay could fix whatever was wrong.

"McKay?!" Sheppard prompted and the Doctor rolled his eyes, impatient with the interruptions.

"The cities stabilizers are failing, the shield in case you haven't already guessed, is gone and…oh my God…" McKay trailed off, his eyes widening as he took in the readings before him.

"What? Rodney what is it?" Sheppard asked, his and Lorne's teams listening and waiting none too patiently now for his reply.

"Rodney…" Zelenka prompted but McKay shook his head and it was left to the Czech to break the news.

"Colonel Sheppard, it would appear that the entire lower East side is now completely under water."

"Ellie…" Lorne murmured, feeling the icy fear of losing her again beginning to creep up his spine.

"Major Reece, come in please," Sheppard tried but of course there was no response.

"Lorne, take your team and head that way," he instructed next and Lorne did not need to be told twice. He spared a glance at Hope who was looking at him with worried eyes, before he took off up the corridor leaving her, Lyssa and Franks to follow on.

"McKay, what do we do?" he then turned his attention back to his scientific advisor.

"Um…look, give me a second okay," McKay replied, flapping in his usual way as he tried to think of a way out of this for them all.

"Maybe you could fly us out of here," Ronon suggested and Sheppard nodded, biting his bottom lip as he considered the option.

"Maybe yeah."

Just then, McKay's voice came through urgently.

"I think the best thing to do for now is that you fly us out of here, give me some time to fix the stabilizers and the shield."

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla exchanged a glance and Ronon flung his arms in the air as Sheppard tapped his ear-piece.

"On my way to the chair now," he said before tapping it again. "Lyss, you okay?" he asked as he jogged back up the stairs they had previously descended.

"Yeah…you?" her voice came back and he felt his heart thump painfully. It was at times like these when he wished that she was on his team and not Lorne's, just so then he could actually see that she was alright, rather than just relying on her word.

He knew that sometimes she acted tougher than she actually was. His fiancée could kick most of the butts of the soldiers he knew, but deep down she had a soft heart and he knew that she would be feeling scared for Ellie right now.

"I'm good…I'll get us out of here soon," he said and he could almost see her smile as she replied,

"As always."

He shook his head and continued on his way.

**OoOoOoOo**

Ellie gasped for air as she and Drew surfaced at the same time, the water around them bubbling and fizzing from its rush into the city.

Ellie reached for Drew and he dragged her with him toward the nearest staircase where they could hang on.

"Have you seen Reece or Tyler?" she asked, coughing as the water went over her head and she had to re-surface again.

"No," Drew replied, also coughing and spluttering as he anchored himself and Ellie to what he assumed was the railing at the bottom of the stairwell.

Just then, in the middle of the water, Reece's head appeared shortly followed by Tyler's who was close by.

"What the hell just happened?" Tyler asked, as he and Reece swam over to Ellie and Drew.

"I don't know but we need to get higher up, this water is rising fast," Drew replied, noting that he had already had to hoist himself and Ellie up and they had only been hanging on for a moment or two.

"Okay…lets try and…" Reece stopped as a low rumbling began to sound.

"Shit! Not again…" he said, but Ellie shook her head.

"No. That's the cities engines, McKay must have told Sheppard to fly us out of the water," she said.

"We'd better hang on then," Reece answered and he and Tyler moved to the railings and got as good a grip as they could, just in case.

As the city began to rise out of the water, sending a bone shaking quake through everyone, Lorne and his team appeared on the landing where Ellie, Drew, Reece and Tyler were hanging on.

Lyssa and Lorne both sighed in relief at the sight of Ellie and their other colleauges clinging onto the railing.

For a moment no-one could move though and Lorne and his team were forced to also clutch at the railing as the water began to pour and rush out through the broken windows and doors that it had gained entry through.

As the city finally broke free and Sheppard began to fly them to what they all assumed was safety, they all realised that there was one element of danger that they had overlooked and that was the fact that now the water was gone, Reece's team was now dangling over a stairwell shaft at around twenty flights up!

"Uh…now would be a good time to pull us up!" Drew said to Lyssa who immediately, along with Hope, Lorne and Franks, reached for a team-member each.

Hope tried to ignore how Lorne reached for Ellie first, but she couldn't help but notice the way his hands lingered on the other woman's waist as he helped to set her on her feet, nor could she miss the way he quickly shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders to cover her wet form.

"It's a bummer 'aint it," Reece said quietly to her as she pulled on his jacket in an attempt to help him up.

"Sorry?" she replied, turning from Ellie and Lorne to focus on the Major.

"I thought I had a chance with the Doc, but now that she and Lorne got together again…" he trailed off though as he saw her blanch and he realised that she obviously didn't know that Ellie and Lorne had been together that night.

"I'm…" he went to apologise but Hope shook her head and he dropped the matter and concentrated on getting up onto the landing.

"So…you joined Major Reece's team?" Lyssa asked of her brother as she and Franks tugged Drew up onto the landing.

"I'm on a trial run," he replied as he managed to lever himself up and landed in between his two rescuers.

"You'll love it," Lyssa assured him and Drew grunted.

"We'll see."

Once Tyler was also dragged to safety, they made their way back to the gate room where Hope and Zelenka worked with McKay to stabilize the city and its shield once again.

**OoOoOoO**

Later, Hope fought back tears as she began to shove some of her belongings into the large suitcase that she had first arrived on Atlantis with.

She couldn't stay here now that Lorne had chosen between her and Ellie, she wouldn't put herself through seeing them together no matter how much she loved her job.

Just then a knock came to her door and she blew out a couple of calming breaths to steady herself before she crossed the room and opened it to see Lorne standing there.

"Hi," he said and she found that she couldn't even bring herself to speak to him.

Instead she turned and walked back to her bed where her case rested and she continued to throw things into it.

Lorne frowned and followed her inside, the frown deepening when he saw what she was doing.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I would have thought that its plainly obvious," she replied and Lorne stepped a little closer.

"You're leaving?" he asked and she nodded.

"I cant stay here and watch you and Ellie together Evan…I just cant."

"Wait…how do you know about that? I was just coming to talk to you, to explain…I don't understand…" Lorne said, clearly baffled as to how she had found out about him and Ellie so quickly.

"Major Reece told me what I was slowly figuring out for myself anyway," Hope replied and Lorne raked a hand through his hair with frustration.

"Hope, I am so sorry. Damn it, we…I didn't mean for you to find out second hand about this, I came to see you as fast as I could," he offered and Hope sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed in defeat.

She was too weary to stay angry and she couldn't hate Lorne, she loved him too much.

She didn't object when he sat by her side and took her hands in his, but she refused to look at him.

"You don't have to leave, I know how much you love Atlantis and everyone here would be sorry to see you go" he said but she shook her head.

'Everyone aside from you,' she thought miserably.

"I've made up my mind," she said and went to pull her hands free from his but he tightened his hold and she was forced to look into his eyes.

"Why don't you sleep on that decision? I know that the Daedalus isn't leaving for earth until tomorrow evening so…" but Lorne trailed off as she shook her head again.

"I will be leaving tomorrow Evan," she said and he sighed deeply and she steeled her nerves as she added, "Look, so we had a relationship and it didn't work out, its no big deal, it happens to lots of people. I wish you and Ellie all the best I really do and Kyle will benefit more from having his daddy around full time."

Lorne smiled at her and shook his head.

"You really are a wonderful person Hope and you will find the right man for you, you know that right?" he said and she nodded and forced a smile, tears filling her eyes once more.

Lorne pulled her close and she hesitated only a moment before wrapping her arms around him, thinking that if this was her last chance to hold him then she wanted to savour the moment.

Eventually they pulled apart and Lorne said,

"I hope you reconsider about leaving."

"I cant see that happening," Hope replied, standing and Lorne followed suit.

They stood for a moment before Lorne said,

"I should get going then."

Hope nodded and he moved to the door and opened it.

"So this is goodbye then," Hope said.

"I could come see you off tomorrow," Lorne suggested.

"No! No, I don't think that that would be a good idea…but thanks," she replied and Lorne nodded.

"If you're sure?"

"Yes, I am," Hope said, trying to sound confident.

"Okay then…well, take care Hope," Lorne said.

"You too," she replied.

Before he could change his mind, Lorne quickly covered her lips with his in a brief, parting kiss and as he walked swiftly away, Hope caressed her mouth with her fingers before moving back inside before she broke down on her doorstep.

**OoOoOoO**

Ellie had been to collect Kyle and had then headed back to her quarters to get changed and it didn't seem too long before someone was knocking on her door.

"Hey," Lorne said as she opened it and her heart went into overdrive at the mere sight of him.

"Hey," she replied, not caring if she sounded all breathless and girly.

They stared at one another until Lorne laughed.

"So can I come in?"

Ellie blushed and backed into the room.

"Sure…" she said, turning away and Lorne's eyes automatically dropped to her silk robe encased buttocks and he held back a groan.

"How's Kyle?" he asked, forcing his voice to remain normal and Ellie indicated to the make-shift cot that Drew had made up for her on their arrival back at Atlantis.

"Totally unaffected by all the drama I see," Lorne said, peering in at his sleeping son and Ellie nodded.

"He'll fit in so well here when he's older," she laughed and Lorne reached down and stroked his son's head.

Ellie sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Lorne as he turned to face her.

He smiled back but she noticed that he looked a little nervous and she tilted her head to one side as she regarded him.

"Okay, spill," she said and Lorne's cheekbones coloured a little.

'He'd be damned if he knew how it was that she knew him so well!' he thought as he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I just want you to know that I wish things had been different when you arrived back here…" he trailed off as Ellie pulled a hand free and raised it to cup his face.

"Evan…its okay. I understand, really," she said, but he looked at her with eyes that were still full of worry.

Ellie leant forward and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you," she said as she pulled back and her heart melted as she saw tears pool in Lorne's eyes.

"I love you too, but I don't deserve you," he replied, digging into his combats pocket and Ellie watched on, hoping that she knew what it was that he was searching for.

Her own eyes filled with tears as he finally produced her engagement ring and held it up.

"I want you to wear this again…but I don't want to rush you. If you think its too soon I can…" he trailed off as Ellie held her left hand out to him and wiggled the appropriate finger.

They both laughed through their tears as he slipped the ring finally back onto her finger and she then flung her arms around his neck as he stood and he held her tightly against him.

"Don't you ever leave me again," he warned her and Ellie turned her head and nuzzled his neck.

"Never," she assured him.

**OoOoOo**

The gate room buzzed with activity as people prepared to be beamed aboard the Daedalus.

Zelenka hugged Hope so hard that she could barely breathe.

"Don't go," he said, his plea more heartfelt than she could ever imagine.

"We'll see one another again Radek, I'm sure," Hope said, pulling back and cupping his face with her hands as she added.

"And don't you let Rodney boss you around, you hear?"

Zelenka nodded, trying in vain to pluck up the courage to tell her how he felt about her and just as he opened his mouth to try to transform his thoughts into words, Chuck announced that the Daedalus was ready to take its new passengers aboard.

Hope leant forward and kissed his cheek before bending to pick up her bags.

She had said her goodbyes to McKay and her other friends and colleagues last night and she was just praying now that her tears would hold off until she was safely enclosed in her sleeping quarters on board the Daedalus.

"Goodbye then Radek, take care," she said as he stepped back and the beam down light began to make the room go fuzzy.

"Goodbye and….I love you," Radek whispered, knowing that she wouldn't have heard his last three words.

As Hope re-materialized on board the Daedalus, her mouth hung open in shock.

Zelenka loved her…

The End


End file.
